Silent
by hyuknie
Summary: "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan". Kyumin. Sungmin. Kyuhyun. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SILENT**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu. Terimalah aku jadi kekasihmu dan menikahlah denganku." _

"_Aku tidak tahu, Kyu. Aku hanya akan menerima orang untuk ku cintai jika ia memegang janjinya, kau tahu, aku paling membenci orang yang tidak menepati janjinya."_

"_Aku akan menepati janjiku, Min. Aku akan melindungimu, mencintaimu selamanya. Takkan ada yang memisahkan kita, kecuali maut. Aku berjanji, Sungmin-ah…"_

**ooOOoo**

Diruangan tertutup itu, Sungmin melamunkan kata-kata yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya, janji yang ia harapkan akan ditepati oleh Kyuhyun.

"Anda siap, Tuan Cho?" tanya seorang pria pada Sungmin.

"Panggil aku tuan Lee, Hyuk Jae-ah…sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Lee kembali" jawab Sungmin.

"Belum, Hyung…masih ada harapan jika kau dan Kyuhyun-ssi berbaikan. Kita masih punya waktu untuk mediasi, kau bisa meminta Kyuhyun-ssi untuk mencabut gugatan nya padamu." Ucap Hyuk Jae lagi, atau Pengacara Lee. Pengacara yang ditunjuk Sungmin untuk menangani kasus perceraiannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau kerjakan Pengacara Lee?" tanya Sungmin menghiraukan ucapan Pengacara Lee atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk.

"Aku harap mereka mau mengabulkannya, dan mungkin itu akan sangat sulit melihat pengacara Kyuhyun-ssi adalah orang yang ku yakini tidak baik. Dan jika berhasil, aku akan berhenti menjadi pengacara dan mulai berkebun, Kau dengar itu, Hyung?"

"Kekekekekek…ada-ada saja. Kajja."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini tidak mungkin, tuan Cho Sungmin oh atau harus ku sebut tuan Lee, anda seharusnya sadar akan posisi anda. Anda tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, dan anda tidak berhak apapun, mungkin anda tidak mengerti hukum, dan harta yang dibagi itu pada dasarnya adalah untuk keturunan mereka, dan anda tidak memiliki keturunan, atau bahkan tidak bisa memiliki keturunan" suara perempuan yang diyakini seorang pengacara bergema diruangan pengadilan itu.

"Interupsi Yang Mulia, Pengacara Seo terlalu menghina klien saya." Balas Eunhyuk.

"Interupsi diterima, Pengacara Seo, tolong jaga ucapan anda." Ujar hakim

"Ah, Ne. Joesonghamnida Yang Mulia. Demikian ucapan saya" ujar Pengacara Seo yang berjalan kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, Seo. Setidaknya Sungmin masih istriku, kau tidak berhak menghinanya." Ujar Kyuhyun saat Pengacara Seo sudah duduk dengan benar disampingnya.

"Tenanglah, Kyu…aku hanya berusaha agar ia tidak memerasmu" balas Pengacara Seo.

"Tapi…"

"Cukup diam dan dengarkan…"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, melihat pria itu berbisik pada perempuan yang menyandang sebagai pengacaranya.

"Pihak, tuan Sungmin. Ada lagi yang ingin dikatakan?" ujar Hakim pengadilan itu.

Eunhyuk hendak berdiri dan berbicara, namun ditahan oleh Sungmin. Ia berisyarat agar Eunhyuk duduk dan mendengarkan perkataannya saja.

"Izinkan saya berbicara, Yang Mulia" ujar Sungmin.

Saat Sungmin berdiri dan merapikan bentuk kemejanya yang sedikit kusut, terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang cukup menyakitkan untuk Sungmin.

"_Mau apa dia? Iss, dasar ia tidak tahu malu. Dia harusnya bersyukur pernah menjadi istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dia itu normal, dia mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena hartanya saja."_

Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku tidak meminta seluruh harta Kyuhyun. Setidaknya aku pernah menjadi istrinya, aku sedikit berhak mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hakku dan itu berupa materil"

"Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" Pengacara Seo menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin dengan amarah, dan hal itu menjadikan suasana ruangan itu semakin gaduh.

"Benar…Lee Sungmin, hanya menginginkan harta Kyuhyun"

"Sungmin, Kau menjijikan"

"Kau munafik"

"Dasar, pria brengsek!"

Tok Tok Tok…

"Semuanya tenang…Tenang!"

Hakim dan para penjaga pengadilan itu berupaya keras untuk menenangkan para penonton yang hadir pada persidangan perceraian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebagai seorang publik figur yang mengembangkan kariernya didunia bisnis dan menjadi CEO terhebat di Korea, tidak bisa dipungkiri banyak yang akan menghadirinya. Apalagi, Kyuhyun ada publik figur pertama yang mengungkapkan bahwa dia seorang Gay. Kyuhyun adalah publik figur pertama yang menikah dengan seorang pria dan hal itu yang mengundang banyak pertanyaan bagi penikmat berita. Apakah benar ada lagi seseorang yang sama seperti Kyuhyun di Korea ini? Siapakah pria yang dicintai Kyuhyun? Apakah ia juga orang hebat seperti Kyuhyun? Dan ternyata dengan apa yang mereka lihat di pengadilan itu, mampu disimpulkan jika Sungmin mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena harta.

Tok Tok Tok…

"Semuanya tenang…Tenang!"

Kyuhyun berdiri. Ia memandang Sungmin begitu intens. Ekspresi yang terpancar dari bola matanya tidak dapat lagi diungkapkan menjadi satu kata. Amarah, kesal, sesal, ketidakpercayaan, dan mungkin juga ada cinta didalam sana.

"Aku akan memberikan Rumah dan mobil, semua itu ku beli saat aku hidup bersama dengan mu. Anggaplah itu hadiah perceraian kita. Dan Yang Mulia hakim, tidak ada lagi mediasi. Kau ketuk palu dan semuanya selesai"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan pengadilan itu diikuti oleh pengacaranya.

"Saya permisi, Yang Mulia. Saya akan memanggil kembali Cho Kyuhyun" Ucap Pengacara Seo

"Tidak perlu, pengadilan ini ditunda selama 30 menit. Kedua pihak kami persilahkan berpikir secara matang"

TOK

Ketukan palu itu berbunyi sekali, pengadilan itu tertunda.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, kau memang lelaki brengsek. Kau mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun hanya karena hartanya saja kan, aku pernah melihatmu berjalan dengan seorang wanita, dasar pria tidak tahu diri!"

Umpatan-umpatan kasar itu masih terdengar diruangan itu sebelum akhirnya mulai sepi dan kosong, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih duduk dibangku mereka.

"Ini lah akhirnya, Hyung…" ucap Eunhyuk lirih. "Kau dihina dan dimaki" tambahnya lagi.

"Apa yang kau harapkan Pengacara Lee? Sebuah ciuman hangat, pelukan hangat? Hahaha…kau ada-ada saja" ucap Sungmin disertai tawa dalam senyum pedihnya.

"Jika suatu saat aku dipertemukan lagi dengan mu, kupastikan kau akan memberitahukan semua apa yang kau pikirkan" Eunhyuk mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruang pengadilan itu.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah…kau mau kemana?"teriak Sungmin.

"30 menit hyung…30 menit, aku tidak mau mati bosan berdiam disitu dan hanya melihat pemandangan kau meremas kemejamu itu"

"Ya! Tunggu aku…!"

Kyuhyun mengamati kepergian Sungmin dari balik pintu, Sungmin begitu terlihat santai dan seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya.

"Apakah kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku, Sungmin-ah?"

"Apakah kau memang mau menikah denganku hanya karena hartaku?"

"Apa benar ada perempuan itu di hatimu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"

TOK TOK TOK

Palu itu terketuk 3 kali, dan selama tiga detik juga Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meresapi segalanya yang telah berakhir ini.

Dia masih berdiam sampai Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" Ucap Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyu" jawab Sungmin

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, Hei.. setidaknya kita masih berteman" balas Kyuhyun yang berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan". Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan menjabatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan itu untuk 'terakhir' kalinya dengan senyum hangat.

"Kajja, Seo…" Kyuhyun melepas jabatan tangan itu, dan menggandeng tangan pengacaranya.

**ooOOoo**

"Hyung…aku benaran berhenti dan akan kembali ke Kkakji untuk berkebun" ucap Eunhyuk keras saat semua orang diruangan itu telah pergi menyisahkan kembali dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Tapi kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu terlebih dahulu sebelum menjadi tukang kebun, Eunhyuk-ah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kau kira itu gampang…itu sulit Lee –Sung-Min-ssi" balas Eunhyuk ketus.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang beli…" ucap Sungmin asal.

"Dan menurutmu mencari pria gay bermarga Lee itu gampang, eoh? Itu sulit, Lee –Sung-Min-ssi"

"Hei! Mengapa kau terus mengucapkan namaku?" ucap Sungmin menggerutu.

"Wae, nama itu bagus. Tapi memang lebih bagus Cho Sungmin sih" balas Eunhyuk.

"Tutup Mulut mu, dan jangan lupa…carikan pasangan suami istri Lee atau tidak kau yang harus membeli. Kau dengar Tukang Kebun, Lee-Hyuk-Jae?"

"Ya! Aku masih seorang pengacara…" teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Kau dengar Calon-Tukang-Kebun-Lee-Hyuk-Jae?" ulang Sungmin yang tertawa dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Yoksime jeomjeom chorahaejineun_

_Butjabeuryeo halsurok deo meoreojineun_

Becoming more and more pitiful because of greed

Getting farther away the more I try to hold on

(Urban Zakapa – All The Same)

Eunhyuk masih mendengar sepenggal lagu yang berasal dari mulut Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sendiri menghilang dari balik pintu itu. "Dia gila…" ucap Eunhyuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT- TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : Berhubung My Family, Father, Mom, Son nya adalah FF Compl. Drabble…jadi ceritanya khan ending-ending, jadi gpp donk ya saya bikin FF baru, jadi FF saya gak ada yang tergantung kan.**

**Oh iya, saya seorang alumni IT, bukan alumni hukum. Jadi maaf ya kalau ada prosedur tata cara hukum dicerita ini ada yang ngawur-ngawur dikit.**

**Dan buat yang benci ma cast saya, mengapa selalu ada Eunhyuk, hehe, maklum ne, saya cinta mati ma Eunhyuk. Udh coba beralih ke Sungmin, beralih sich…tapi tetap z Eunhyuk nya gak bisa ditinggalin.**

**Dan satu lagi, apabila ada tulisan saya yang mungkin tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaan atau pikiran pembaca, apalagi kemarin ada yang bilang soal agama, Dengan kata-kata ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PREVIOUS PART**

"Mwo? Kau kira itu gampang…itu sulit Lee –Sung-Min-ssi" balas Eunhyuk ketus.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang beli…" ucap Sungmin asal.

"Dan menurutmu mencari pria gay bermarga Lee itu gampang, eoh? Itu sulit, Lee –Sung-Min-ssi"

"Hei! Mengapa kau terus mengucapkan namaku?" ucap Sungmin menggerutu.

"Wae, nama itu bagus. Tapi memang lebih bagus Cho Sungmin sih" balas Eunhyuk.

"Tutup Mulut mu, dan jangan lupa…carikan pasangan suami istri Lee atau tidak kau yang harus membeli. Kau dengar Tukang Kebun, Lee-Hyuk-Jae?"

"Ya! Aku masih seorang pengacara…" teriak Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Kau dengar Calon-Tukang-Kebun-Lee-Hyuk-Jae?" ulang Sungmin yang tertawa dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Yoksime jeomjeom chorahaejineun_

_Butjabeuryeo halsurok deo meoreojineun_

Becoming more and more pitiful because of greed

Getting farther away the more I try to hold on

(Urban Zakapa – All The Same)

Eunhyuk masih mendengar sepenggal lagu yang berasal dari mulut Sungmin sebelum Sungmin sendiri menghilang dari balik pintu itu. "Dia gila…" ucap Eunhyuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Percayalah, aku juga mencintaimu. Sampai mati pun aku akan mencintaimu. Sampai kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan mencintaimu."_

"_Percayalah, jika aku memang ditakdirkan untuk mu, hidup 'normal' untukmu, dan akan mati juga untukmu"_

"_Dan aku berjanji, tidak akan ada perpisahan dari mulutku walaupun mereka memintaku. Aku telah berjanji sebelum ikrar kita terucap dihadapanNya, bahwa aku akan terus mempertahankanmu._

"_Seperti janjimu yang akan selalu melindungiku, dan menjagaku dari mereka. Walaupun aku berharap bukan perlindungan dan penjagaan yang ku pinta dari mu, aku hanya ingin kau berjanji bahwa kau percaya akan cintaku padamu. Percaya pada Cintaku."_

**ooOOoo**

Lamunan itu buyar karena suara itu terdengar kesal oleh telinganya.

"Aish…Hyung, aku tidak menemukan mereka…" ucap Eunhyuk lelah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang 'bekas' Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Waktumu hanya sampai besok, Eunhyuk-ah. Jika tidak, kau yang harus membelinya." Balas Sungmin.

"Ah, Wae~~~~ Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli rumah sebesar ini" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Itu masalahmu…" balas Sungmin acuh dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, mengemas seluruh pakaiannya.

"Hyung, coba kau bayangkan…dimana aku bisa mendapat seorang Pria Gay bermarga Lee dan bersedia menikah dengan ku…Kau gila,eoh?" ucap Eunhyuk membentak.

"Jangan membentakku, tuan Lee…Kau bisa cari perempuan yang mau menikah denganmu. Dengan begitu, keluarga Lee telah terbentuk" jawab Sungmin.

"Kau saja menikah dengan perempuan dan bentuk keluarga Lee yang baru" balas Eunhyuk asal dan menghiraukan keadaan Sungmin saat ini.

**ooOOoo**

"Hyung…Mianhae, aku tidak bermak—" ucap Eunhyuk yang telah mengingat perkataannya yang lalu. 10 menit yang lalu. Dimana suasana kamar itu menjadi hening tiba-tiba.

"Kekekekeke, mengapa kau minta maaf Eunhyuk-ah. Kau, ada-ada saja…" balas Sungmin yang sudah kembali mengemas pakaiannya dari diam yang terlingkup pada dirinya selama 10 menit.

"Hyung…bicaralah. Katakan apa yang terjadi disini…" ucap Eunhyuk yang kini fokus menatap Sungmin.

"Manusia punya masa waktu Eunhyuk-ah, 'masa waktuku' untuk Kyuhyun sudah habis, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa diisi u—lang? Hahahaha"

"Jangan tertawa Hyung, kau persis seperti orang bodoh saat ini"

"Ya! Beraninya kau…!"

"Sudahlah, aku pergi. Oh ya, waktuku bukan sampai besok. Waktuku yang menentukan adalah aku, dan kau hyung…kau yang harus mengikuti waktuku. Benarkan, jadi simpan kembali pakaianmu…" ucap Eunhyuk dan melangkah keluar kamar itu dengan menekan beberapa digit nomor di ponselnya.

"Ya! Eunhyuk-ah~~~~" Sungmin meminta lirih, memohon agar Eunhyuk mampu mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir.

"Ssst….berisik…Yeoboseyo?" Eunhyuk mengabaikan perkataan Sungmin ketika saluran telepon yang ia lakukan tersambung.

"Eunhyuk-ah~~~~~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Annyongasseo…Tuan Lee?" Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang pria yang sudah menunggunya di café itu selama 10 menit.

"Ne, Anda Pengacara Lee…?" jawab pria itu.

"Benar…Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan Lee" ucap Eunhyuk dan dibalas eyes-smile dari pria jangkung bertubuh atletis didepannya itu.

"Panggil saja, Young Jae, agar terlihat lebih akrab. Jadi bisakah kita mulai transaksi kita? Ah iya, anda ingin minum apa?" ucap pria itu yang dikenal dengan, Lee Young Jae

"Ah, Terima Kasih Young Jae-ssi, untuk ku strawberry milkshake saja." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Pelayan, Strawberry milkshakenya 1" Pesan Young Jae. " Oh, iya…istriku bernama Ji Eun, Han Ji Eun." Tambah Yong Jae.

"Joah…" spontan Eunhyuk.

"Joah?" tanya Young Jae, yang heran dengan ekspresi Eunhyuk. Mengapa Eunhyuk terlihat senang.

"Ah, Ani…anda pembeli yang sempurna. Bermarga Lee dan sudah menikah. Apa anda sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Eunhyuk dimana gummy smilenya masih terlihat terbuka lebar, begitu bahagia sepertinya.

"Kebetulan kami baru menikah satu bulan yang lalu, kami sebenarnya memiliki rumah di Incheon. Tapi, istriku ingin memiliki rumah di Seoul, sedikit berganti suasana katanya."

'_Aku tidak peduli alasanmu tuan'_ batin Eunhyuk.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Pengacara Lee…"

"Panggil saja, Eunhyuk." Potong Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ne Eunhyuk-ssi, mengapa anda bersusah payah mencari pembeli dengan marga Lee?" tanya Young Jae heran.

'_tanyakan pada si gila, Lee Sungmin…tuan'_ ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Hahaha, Saya hanya penyalurnya Young Jae-ssi…saya tidak tahu alasan pemilik rumah atas syarat itu."

"Kalau begitu, kapan transaksi kita mulai Eunhyuk-ssi. Lagi pula, saya tidak punya uang tunai sebanyak itu untuk saat ini" ucap Young Jae.

"Anda tidak perlu menyediakan uang nya sekarang, Young Jae-ssi. Saya akan buat perjanjiannya terlebih dahulu, dan anda bisa mencicilnya. Tapi untuk uang mukanya, anda hanya perlu membelikan tiket ke Jepang untuk dua orang pria dewasa, Young Jae-ssi…Saya sudah menyampaikannya kan tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tentu…dan ini, 2 tiket ke Jepang atas nama Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sung jin, penerbangan 3 hari lagi. Dan ini juga ada sedikit uang, tidak besar, 100juta. Saya tidak mungkin hanya membayar uang muka untuk rumah sebesar itu hanya dengan tiket seharga ini" ucap Young Jae.

'_Bahkan tidak kau bayar sekalipun, ia tidak masalah tuan. Sudah ku bilang dia pria gila' _ucap Eunhyuk lagi dalam hati.

"Sebentar, saya akan print tanda bukti untuk uang ini" ucap Eunhyuk yang bersiap membuka notebooknya dan mengetik beberapa kalimat.

"Tidak perlu, Eunhyuk-ssi…Saya percaya dengan anda" potong Young Jae.

"Mwo?"

"Saya percaya dengan anda…ah, mungkin bukan percaya dengan anda…tapi percaya dengan pemilik rumah itu. Saya yakin ia tidak akan menipu saya, karena, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang meminta uang muka hanya dengan 2 tiket ke Jepang, dan bahkan dengan kelas biasa pun ia tidak masalah"

"Ya benar, dia orang gila, Young Jae-ssi" ucap Eunhyuk tanpa sadar, dimana seharusnya ia hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati.

"Ne?" tanya Young Jae tak mengerti.

"Ah, anio…kalau begitu senang bekerja sama dengan anda Young Jae-ssi. Saya akan menghubungi anda secepatnya. Dan ini, Saya akan sampaikan pada pemilik rumah itu. Saya pamit Young Jae-ssi" Eunhyuk beranjak pergi dengan menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna coklat berisi uang 100juta dan sebuah amplop putih berisi 2 tiket ke Jepang.

"Mengapa manusia seperti Lee Sungmin itu bisa terlahir kedunia. Ah, iya aku lupa…dia bukan manusia." Tutup Eunhyuk sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya, 'bekas' mobil Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menuju Ilsan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung….!" Teriak pemuda manis itu saat melihat satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi didunia ini berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Sungjin-ah…sudah, jangan memeluk hyung terlalu erat. Hyung sesak" ucap Sungmin.

"Sungjin senang hyung datang…" ucap pemuda manis itu lagi, Sungjin.

"Hyung juga senang, bertemu dengan Sungjin. Tapi, Sungjin-ah…jangan berpakaian seperti ini…kau akan diejek anak-anak itu lagi" kata Sungmin.

"Sungjin kemarin dipukul sama Yoogeun, Hyung…" rengek Sungjin.

"Apa Sungjin membalas memukul Yoogeun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja tidak, kan Hyung pernah bilang…Sungjin tubuhnya besar, sama seperti Sungmin hyung…oleh karena itu tidak boleh memukul anak bertubuh kecil seperti Yoogeun"

"Ne, Sungjin pintar…" ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis pada adiknya satu-satunya.

Sungjin telah berumur 20 tahun, ia tidak cacat. Seluruh tubuhnya tumbuh layaknya pria dewasa. Ia tidak keterbelakangan mental, setidaknya itu yang dokter umum katakan 13 tahun yang lalu. Secara ilmiah Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungjin, tapi jika orang mengatakan jika Sungjin adalah orang bodoh, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum ramah. Sungjin mengerti dengan semua apa yang Sungmin katakan, bahkan terkadang Sungjin juga bersikap normal. Bahkan di Ilsan, Sungjin hidup sendiri dan ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Hyung nanti malam akan pulang jam berapa?" Sungjin bertanya pada Sungmin, mengingat kebiasaan Sungmin yang terkadang datang pada siang hari dan pulang pada malamnya.

"Hyung tidak akan pulang, Hyung dan Sungjin akan ke Jepang. Sungjin mau?" tanya Sungmin.

"Terus, nanti…hyung yang dirumah hyung akan mencari Sungmin Hyung"

"Tidak, Hyung dirumah sudah mengiklaskan hyung untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama Sungjin. Sungjin, maukan? Sungjin siapkan baju-baju mu, ne?" kata Sungmin.

"Ne, Hyung"

Sungjin berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin, menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperintahkan oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin duduk di kursi kecil itu. Menopangkan dagunya sambil memandang foto yang ada di dompetnya.

"Jika dikehidupan lain, Tuhan menjodohkanmu denganku, maka pada saat itu aku tidak akan pernah meminta apapun lpada Nya lagi. Tapi begitupun, aku tetap berterima kasih pada Tuhan untuk kehidupanku yang ini, karena Ia pernah menempatkan ku di tempat terindah. Disisimu… Hidup bahagia ne…Cup"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini tiketnya…" dengan cucuran keringat, Eunhyuk membantingkan amplop putih ke atas meja di hadapan Sungmin.

"Mwo? Eunhyuk-ah…kau…?"

"Ne…terima kasih pada Tuhan, karena saat aku pergi tadi, aku menemui orang yang kau cari. Dan ini uang mukanya, Tiket ke Jepang 3 hari lagi, plus uang 100juta." Ucap Eunhyuk yang masih memandang kesal pada Sungmin.

"Kya…chinca? Siapa namanya? Siapa nama istrinya?" tanya Sungmin menggebu.

"Lee Young Jae dan Han Ji Eun…Puas?"

"Huwaa….Eunhyuk-ah, terima kasih…dengan apa aku harus membayarnya padamu" Sungmin begitu senang, bahkan ia bangkit dan menerjang Eunhyuk untuk dipeluk.

"Sebuah mobil audi putih keluaran terbaru tahun lalu sudah ku dapat darimu, haruskah aku meminta lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ah, itu…hehehe…Kau urus semuanya ne. Dan kirim uang yang tuan Lee itu berikan ke nomor rekening ini." Kata Sungmin dan memberikan sebuah kertas yang baru saja ia ambil dari dompet yang ia genggam.

"Ini…bukan nomor rekeningmu…" ucap Eunhyuk saat melihat sederet angka yang tertulis dikertas putih itu.

"Sebelumnya aku punya nomor rekeningmu, tunggu…" Eunhyuk mengambil dompetnya dan menunjukan kertas yang juga berisi deret angka yang ia yakini nomor rekening Sungmin, karena pada saat itu, Eunhyuk pernah meminjam uang pada Sungmin dan mengembalikannya ke nomor rekening itu.

"Ini…Kau…Lee Sungmin, katakan ini nomor rekening siapa?" selidik Eunhyuk.

"Itu nomor rekeningku, Eunhyuk-ah…" jawab Sungmin.

"Bohong…!" Eunhyuk kemudian mengambil ponselnya, sebagai seorang pengacara ia memiliki keahlian yang cukup cepat untuk menganalisa. Ia membuka aplikasi banking yang ada di ponselnya, berpura-pura mengirimkan sejumlah uang pada nomor rekening yang Sungmin berikan, dan benar dugaan Eunhyuk…

"Disini tertulis, Nyonya…kau mau berbohong lagi, Lee Sungmin? Katakan siapa dia? Apa kau sudah berubah kelamin dan mengganti identitasmu menjadi Nyonya Park- Eun-Hye?" Eunhyuk mengintimidasi.

"Aishhh…kau terlalu banyak berpikir Pengacara Lee. Kerjakan saja apa yang ku perintahkan, kau sudah ku bayar dengan audi itu, Eunhyuk-ah…" Sungmin mencoba menekan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula itu adalah mobil Kyuhyun dan rumah itu juga rumah Kyuhyun, jika aku mengatakan apa yang terjadi sekarang padanya, aku yakin bahkan perusahaan Cho itu akan ia serahkan padaku sebagai hadiah." Balas Eunhyuk menekan Sungmin.

"YA! Terserah….Terserah…Dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan mayatku tepat didepan rumahmu"

"Ya! Jangan main-main dengan kematian!"

"Aku tidak main-main" jawab Sungmin seadanya.

"Aishhh,,,,dasar orang gila." Ucap Eunhyuk kesal dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"MINNIE!"

Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…

**oOo**

"Kau bermimpi lagi, Oppa?" Gyuri, manajer serta asisten pribadi Kyuhyun, menghampiri Kyuhyun kala teriakan yang sama ia dengar dari orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Lagi? Apakah aku sering seperti ini, Gyuri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah hampir seminggu ini, kau terbangun dengan berteriak minnie. Aku tahu kau begitu merindukannya, kunjungilah ia sesekali" ucap Gyuri yang tahu penyebab teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Dan menemui keluarga kecilnya?" jawab Kyuhyun sedih

"Benarkah? Secepat itu? Wah…aku tidak menyangka" balas Gyuri. "Tapi Oppa, aku tahu kau itu sangat mencintainya, tapi benarkah kau tahu semua tentangnya?" lanjut Gyuri.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Gyuri-ah…tapi ia mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak menyangka selama setahun ini, hanya kepura-puraan yang ku dapat darinya. Aku tahu semuanya, semuanya…" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mollayo Oppa, tapi sedikit mengenal Sungmin-ssi, aku bisa tahu kalau ia orang yang baik. Aku sedikit ragu jika ia mengkhianatimu." Balas Gyuri. "Ini sudah seminggu Oppa, setidaknya temuilah dia sekedar menanyakan kabar tentang dirinya selama seminggu ini." Lanjut Gyuri.

"Apa alasanku menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, jujur bahwa ia memang sangat merindukan Sungmin. Sangat dan teramat.

"Ehmm…katakan saja kau merindukannya?" jawab Gyuri asal.

"Dan aku akan segera dilempar sepatu high heels oleh istrinya." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Aaa…berpura-pura lah kerumahnya dan bilang jika ada beberapa pakaian mu yang tertinggal dan harus diambil segera untuk keperluan pemotretan. Bagaimana?" saran Gyuri.

"Bisakah seperti itu? Saran yang baik…tapi aku tidak yakin" kata Kyuhyun menimbang saran Gyuri.

"Ayo cobalah Oppa, tidak mungkin sampai nanti kau di Jepang terus bermimpi dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, kan? Itu sangat memalukan…"

"Akan ku coba nanti sore…semoga aku bisa menemuinya"

"Dan semoga istrinya tidak memukulmu dengan sepatunya karena merasa terancam, suaminya akan diambil pria lain. Hahahahah"

"Tutup mulut mu, Park Gyuri…"

"Hahahahha…."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"MINNIE!"

Hosh…Hosh…Hosh…

**oOo**

"Kau bermimpi lagi, Hyung?" Sungjin menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat tertidur di bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan sebuah kapak di tangan kanannya, kala teriakan yang sama ia dengar dari orang yang satu-satunya ia punya.

"Lagi? Apakah aku sering seperti ini, Gyuri?" tanya Sungjin.

"Sudah hampir seminggu ini, kau terbangun dengan berteriak minnie. Siapa dia Hyung?" Tanya Sungjin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Sungjin sudah makan siang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum Hyung, Sungjin kan menunggu Hyung untuk bangun. Sungjin tidak mau makan—Hyung, ada tinta merah lagi di hidung hyung…" ucap Sungjin.

"Oh, benarkah? Hahahaha…iya, mungkin ada anak-anak kecil yang mengerjain Hyung saat Hyung sedang tidur." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelap noda merah yang ada dihidungnya.

"Mengapa anak-anak kecil selalu jahat ya Hyung?" tanya Sungjin

"Mereka tidak jahat Sungjin-ah… Bahkan mereka sangat manis, apalagi seorang bayi. Mereka bahkan sangat lucu." Jawab Sungmin

"Ah, kalau hyung bilang begitu, Sungjin juga sama. Bayi dan anak-anak kecil itu lucu"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang…bahkan ini sudah sore dan kau belum makan siang. Kau akan sakit, Sungjin-ah…"

"Kajja…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat, Sore…bisa saya bertemu dengan tuan Lee."

"Tuan Lee sedang ada di Incheon, Tuan…Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Jika anda ada keperluan dengan pemilik rumah ini, nyonya kami sedang ada didalam?"

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Benar tuan, Nyonya Han sedang bersantai bersama teman-temannya."

"Han…? Nyonya rumah ini Han? Bukan kah tuan Lee menikah dengan wanita bermarga Park?"

"Apakah anda salah rumah, Tuan?"

"Tidak, Saya memang mencari Tuan Lee yang tinggal disini. Saya pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya…"

"Kalau begitu, saya panggilkan nyonya kami saja tuan"

"Tidak perlu, saya tidak mau menyulitkan ibu hamil."

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil, tuan?"

"Nyonya Han…"

"Hahaha, mungkin tuan benar salah rumah. Tuan Lee Young Jae dan Nyonya Han Ji Eun baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, dan nyonya Ji Eun belum hamil, tuan"

"Geotjimal, jangan bohong…pemilik rumah ini adalah Lee Sungmin."

"Bukan tuan, kalau begitu anda benar salah rumah, permisi tuan"

**oOo**

"Apa yang terjadi disini Cho Sungmin…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT - TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : **

**Gak ada sesak-sesak an, chingu-ya. Keep Calm down…Ingat apa yang selalu saya bilang!?**

**Saya gak post ff di Note Facebook, tenang saja. Saya hanya publish di sini dan di sini. **

**#KedipKedip Juga #Hug juga…^.^**

**Salam kenal ^.^**

"**Anyway, thanks for reading ya ;D"**

**Terima Kasih pembaca semuanya ^.^ **

**Author's Note Part 2: **

**Teringatnya, jangan terlalu banyak berharap FF ini bagus ya chingu-ya. Soalnya nasib saya dengan Eunhyuk sama. Kami memang jodoh pada dasarnya. HyukNie is Real ^.^**

**Ingat WGM TeukSo yang Eunhyuk bilang "Mau tahu satu rahasia? Wanita2 itu akan antusias padaku awalnya, tapi pada akhir aku dibuang"**

**Sepertinya saya, juga begitu…dibagian mananya? Chingu tahu sendiri khan…^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PREVIOUS PART**

"Apa alasanku menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias, jujur bahwa ia memang sangat merindukan Sungmin. Sangat dan teramat.

"Ehmm…katakan saja kau merindukannya?" jawab Gyuri asal.

"Dan aku akan segera dilempar sepatu high heels oleh istrinya." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Aaa…berpura-pura lah kerumahnya dan bilang jika ada beberapa pakaian mu yang tertinggal dan harus diambil segera untuk keperluan pemotretan. Bagaimana?" saran Gyuri.

"Bisakah seperti itu? Saran yang baik…tapi aku tidak yakin" kata Kyuhyun menimbang saran Gyuri.

"Ayo cobalah Oppa, tidak mungkin sampai nanti kau di Jepang terus bermimpi dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, kan? Itu sangat memalukan…"

"Akan ku coba nanti sore…semoga aku bisa menemuinya"

"Dan semoga istrinya tidak memukulmu dengan sepatunya karena merasa terancam, suaminya akan diambil pria lain. Hahahahah"

"Tutup mulut mu, Park Gyuri…"

"Hahahahha…."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat Sore" Sapa Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang terlihat sedang menyiram taman rumah itu.

"Selamat sore, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria, pekerja kebun itu.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan tuan Lee" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah Tuan Lee sedang keluar bersama istrinya, Tuan. Apa tuan ingin menunggu mereka didalam?" tanya pria itu.

"Ah, tidak…Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang" jawab Kyuhyun dan pergi dari rumah itu.

**oOo**

"Kau senang sekarang, Minnie? Kau bahagia sekarang?" ucap Kyuhyun sepi dalam mobil mewahnya.

_I want to cry right now_

_I want to cry because of you_

_I want to cry because it's so hard_

_I want to smile like old times_

_I'm crying again_

_I'm crying right now_

_My real love, your lies_

_I'm so afraid, I'm so afraid_

_Time without you_

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan jika hidup bersamaku, kau tidak bahagia?"

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan jika aku adalah orang yang merebut kebahagiaanmu."

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan jika didekatku begitu menjijikan."

"Kau menahannya dan berpura-pura selama setahun ini, ternyata."

_Even though you made me cry, I gave you my all_

_I have no heart, nothing but a gaping hole_

_The night path is so dark, I'm afraid, I'm afraid_

_I can't see the future without you, I'm scared, I'm scared_

"Sungmin-ah…aku sakit. Tubuh ini, pikiran ini, hati ini, jantung ini, semua fungsi alat tubuhku sudah tidak lagi berfungsi karena jiwanya telah pergi"

"Semua jiwaku ada padamu, Minnie"

"Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku, Minnie"

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu padaku"

_I'm crying again_

_I'm crying right now_

_My real love, your lies_

_I'm so afraid, I'm so afraid_

_Time without you_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau tidak menemuinya kemarin, kan Oppa…"tanya Gyuri yang menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaan nya yang sama, bangun dengan teriakan.

"Ia bersenang-senang dengan istrinya kemarin, Gyuri-ah" jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

"Temuilah ia lagi hari ini, aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengan nya Oppa" ucap Gyuri yang perihatin dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk mendengar kebahagian-kebahagiannya yang ternyata bukan dengan ku, Gyuri-ah"

"Oppa, kau tidak bisa terus begini. Kalian sudah berpisah. Kuatkan lah dirimu, pergilah ke Jepang. Ikutilah pertemuan CEO Korea itu, itu bisa menghiburmu. Tapi sebelumnya temuilah dia untuk terakhir kali, agar kau bisa melepasnya dengan tenang." Ucap Gyuri.

"Aku tidak yakin, Gyuri-ah bisa mengiklaskannya begitu saja"

"Apakah ia harus mati dulu kau bisa mengiklaskannya?"

"Jaga bicara mu, Gyuri-ah! Aku juga akan mati jika sedikit saja ada luka dalam tubuhnya" ucap Kyuhyun keras yang tidak senang mendengar perkataan Gyuri.

"Lihat…Lihat…bahkan kau memarahiku hanya karena aku asal bicara seperti ini. Temuilah dia."

"Akan aku coba, sore ini aku akan pergi kesana lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Itu lebih baik."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…ada tinta merah lagi dihidungmu." Ucap Sungjin.

"Ah, benarkah?" balas Sungmin.

"Tidak ada anak-anak disini, mengapa tinta merah itu ada dihidungmu ya hyung" tanya Sungjin.

"Hahaha…Molla. Ada banyak hal yang Hyung juga tidak tahu, Sungjin-ah…" jawab Sungmin yang terus bekerja. Menghentakan kapak yang ia genggam pada sebuah pohon besar.

"Hyung…apakah kayu-kayu ini belum cukup" tanya Sungjin saat melihat tumpukan kayu-kayu dekat Sungmin.

"Kita perlu banyak kayu, akan ada pesta besar-besaran di sini. Kita harus banyak mengumpulkan kayu bakar Sungjin-ah…dengan begitu kita akan banyak dapat uang." Jawab Sungmin dengan cucuran keringat yang deras, masih berusaha keras menumbangkan sebuah pohon besar.

"Uang banyak…!? Hua….kalau begitu, Sungjin akan bantu Hyung. Sini kapaknya, Gantian hyung…." Teriak Sungjin senang.

"Tidak Sungjin-ah, Hyung masih kuat untuk menumbangkan pohon ini. Kau kembali lah kerumah dan bawalah beberapa kayu ini untuk kita nanti malam"

"Tapi Sungjin ingin hyung~~~~" ucap Sungjin.

"Sungjin, ikuti kata-kata hyung…" kata Sungmin.

"Ne…Hyung"

"Sungjin pintar…" ucap Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Hyung, Sungjin pergi ya—Eh? Hyung, ada tinta merah lagi"

"Pergilah, Sungjin-ah…"

**oOo**

Sungmin berhenti sejenak karena kepalanya sedikit pusing. Berkali-kali cairan merah itu telah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Tapi aku harus kuat, demi Minnie"

"Chagi…tumbuh dengan baik, Ne disana… Eomma akan semangat disini. Heoh? Eomma, hahaha memang lebih bagus dibanding Appa. ^.^"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat, Sore…bisa saya bertemu dengan tuan Lee." Ucap Kyuhyun pada pekerja di rumah yang ia kunjungi.

"Oh, tuan yang kemarin. Tuan Lee sedang ada di Incheon, Tuan…Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Jika anda ada keperluan dengan pemilik rumah ini, nyonya kami sedang ada didalam?" jawab pekerja itu.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Benar tuan, Nyonya Han sedang bersantai bersama teman-temannya." Jawab pekerja itu

"Han…? Nyonya rumah ini Han? Bukan kah tuan Lee menikah dengan wanita bermarga Park?" Heran Kyuhyun.

"Apakah anda salah rumah, Tuan?"

"Tidak, Saya memang mencari Tuan Lee yang tinggal disini. Saya pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya…"

"Kalau begitu, saya panggilkan nyonya kami saja tuan"

"Tidak perlu, saya tidak mau menyulitkan ibu hamil." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Hamil? Siapa yang hamil, tuan?"tanya pekerja itu.

"Nyonya Han…"

"Hahaha, mungkin tuan benar salah rumah. Tuan Lee Young Jae dan Nyonya Han Ji Eun baru menikah sebulan yang lalu, dan nyonya Ji Eun belum hamil, tuan"

"Geotjimal, jangan bohong…pemilik rumah ini adalah Lee Sungmin." Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sangka

"Bukan tuan, kalau begitu anda benar salah rumah, permisi tuan"

**oOo**

"Apa yang terjadi disini Cho Sungmin…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Pengacara Lee sudah tidak bekerja lagi, tuan" ucap salah seorang wanita menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana dia sekarang! Cepat katakan…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit memaksa karena merasa dipermainkan hidupnya.

"Saya dengar, Pengacara Lee kembali kekampung halamannya tuan di Gyeonggi, daerah Kkakji mungkin tuan, tapi saya juga tidak tahu pas—Tuan, tuan…Tuan!" Teriak wanita muda itu pada Kyuhyun yang pergi begitu saja sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Untung dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, kalau tidak sepatu ini akan melayang ke kepalanya" gerutu wanita muda itu.

**oOOo**

"Cari tahu dimana keberadaan Lee Sungmin. Jika perlu cari diseluruh Korea ini. Jika kalian tidak mendapatkannya, ku patahkan leher kalian" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baik Tuan" ucap salah seorang dari seberang telepon itu.

"Dan cari seorang lagi bernama Lee Hyuk Jae—, dia seorang pengacara. Dia pasti tahu apa yang terjadi disini" tambah Kyuhyun saat mengakhiri sambungan telepon yang ia lakukan.

"Ku pastikan sampai mati pun kau tidak akan lepas lagi, Cho Sungmin. Sampai kapanpun. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya" sumpah Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Waktu 2 minggu cukup membuat daerah pegunungan itu tampak indah dengan hamparan bunga berwarna-warna indah. Mulai dari berwarna merah, kuning, biru, ungu dan banyak warna lagi. Siapapun yang melihat hamparan warna itu, akan merasa begitu bahagia karena keindahannya. Ternyata mereka dirawat begitu baik oleh tuannya.

Pria itu berdiri tegak dengan seragam kebunnya, mengamati kebun nya dengan senyum yang indah. Menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih serta gusi yang merah muda. Tangan itu terbentang horizontal, dadanya naik turun menghirup udara yang begitu segar, meskipun hanya ia nikmati sebentar sebelum bau anyir terhirup oleh hidungnya yang keluar dari hidungnya sendiri.

"Dimana CHO SUNGMIN!"

Bugh!

Suara hantaman keras membuat pria kebun itu terhuyung kebelakang, tidak menyangka jika kejadian ini akan terjadi padanya. Bahkan untuk beberapa saat ia tidak sadar jika seorang pria jangkung berkulit putih pucat yang masih mengepalkan tangannya berdiri terengah-engah, bukan karena kelelahan menggapai tempat itu tetapi karena emosi yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya.

"Ige mwoya…Ige mwoya…" ucap pria kebun itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari kesadaran jiwanya yang sempat terhempas dari raganya.

"Dimana CHO Sungmin sekarang!" ulang pria asing itu.

"C—Cho Kyuh—yun?" sudah mendapatkan jiwanya kembali, pria kebun itu, Eunhyuk, disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seseorang yang begitu sangat ia tidak ingin temui.

"Ne…aku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang katakan dimana Cho Sungmin sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Cho Sungmin…? Sungmin hyung? Hei…dia sudah menggunakan marga Lee sekarang" jawab Eunhyuk yang bangkit dan melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di lehernya.

"Jangan main-main, dimana Sungmin sekarang. Mengapa mobilku bisa ada disana?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun jauh pada sebuah mobil audi putih yang ia yakini adalah mobilnya yang ia berikan pada Sungmin.

"Mengapa mobilmu disana…Lebih tepatnya, mengapa mobilku disana"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, itu mobilku. Sudah menjadi hak milikku" jawab Eunhyuk santai. Ya, karena memang itu adalah mobilnya. Sudah menjadi hak miliknya.

"Jangan main-main Pengacara Lee Hyuk Jae…aku yang memberikan mobil itu pada Sungmin beserta rumah yang sekarang bukan dia pemiliknya. Katakan pada ku, apa yang terjadi disini. Mengapa Sungmin meminta mobil dan rumah itu jika bukan dia yang miliki, atau memang dia menginginkan hartaku, menjual rumah dan mobil itu, untuk mendapatkan uang dan menghamburkannya dengan wanita jalang itu, eoh?"

"Tutup mulutmu Tuan Cho, bahkan mobil itu tidak ku bayar sepeserpun. Dan rumah mewah itu hanya dibayar dengan 2 tiket pesawat kursi ekonomi biasa"

"MWO?" ucap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu kaget tuan Cho, Rumah itu terjual hanya dengan 2 tiket pesawat kursi ekonomi, dan mobil itu…mobil itu adalah upah karena aku berhasil mencari keluarga bermarga Lee untuk bertempat tinggal di rumah besarmu itu" ucap Eunhyuk menjelaskan apa yang ia lalui.

"Dimana Sungmin sekarang…Mengapa ia lakukan itu? Apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan Cho. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara kalian berdua, mengapa Sungmin hyung memaksaku untuk mencari keluarga bermarga Lee untuk menempati rumah itu. Padahal, saat aku memberitahukan pada teman sekelilingku mengenai penjualan rumah itu, berpuluh orang sudah mengantri untuk membelinya, hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka bukan bermarga Lee, jikapun ada yang bermarga Lee, dia belum berkeluarga, dan Sungmin Hyung menolaknya" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Untuk mengelabuiku, hyung…" balas Kyuhyun.

"Mengelabui? Apa maksudmu, dan Hei…hehehehe bisakah kau katakan apa yang terjadi disini. Bahkan sebagai pengacara Sungmin Hyung, aku tidak tahu alasan perceraian kalian. Mengapa kau menggugat cerai Sungmin hyung."

"Dia mengkhianatiku…atau lebih tepatnya, 'mungkin' dia mengkhianatiku"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…Sungmin Hyung…Rombongan pengusaha itu sudah datang. Aku melihat mereka sudah menaiki gunung."

"Benarkah, Sungjin-ah…Woah…aku harus kerja keras beberapa hari ini lagi. Kayu-kayu ini tidak akan cukup untuk perayaan pesta BBQ yang akan mereka buat" balas Sungmin atas ucapan Sungjin yang menghampirinya ke dalam hutan pohon itu.

"Sungjin bantu Hyung…" tawar Sungjin.

"Tidak perlu Sungjin-ah, ini pekerjaan berat. Sebaiknya kau tinggal dirumah dan bawalah beberapa kayu ini untuk kau pakai dibawah kamarmu, menghangatkan tubuhmu." Jawab Sungmin yang menghempaskan kapaknya ke batang pohon itu.

"Ya~~~~ Hyung, kau selalu mengatakan itu. Sungjin kan ingin membantumu. Lagi pula, mengapa hanya kamar Sungjin saja yang dibuat kayu bakar begini, apa Hyung tidak kedinginan dikamar Hyung. Hyung bahkan tidak memakai selimut ketika tidur" ucap Sungjin.

"Hei, sejak kapan Sungjinnya Hyung menggerutu seperti ini? Hyung tidak suka. Hyung harus menghemat penggunaan kayu bakar untuk kita gunakan, agar kayu bakar yang hyung peroleh banyak yang bisa terjual. Dengan banyaknya kayu bakar yang terjual, kita akan memperoleh banyak uang. Dan jika kita punya uang, kita bisa hidup. Sungjin, Arachi?"

Sungjin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, pada dasarnya ia tidak mengerti. Namun karena Sungmin yang berbicara, Sungjin hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengiyakan semua perkataan Sungmin. Seandainya Sungjin bisa mengerti dan bisa sedikit lebih pintar.

"Kalau begitu, Sungjin pulang dulu ya…Oya, hyung…mengapa banyak anak-anak yang selalu mencoret wajah mu. Mereka selalu menggambar menggunakan tinta merah. Sungjin bingung sendiri, dulu Yoogeun tidak coret-coret muka Sungjin dengan tinta merah, Apa anak-anak disini suka dengan warna merah ya. Hah~~, Sungjin pusing. Sungjin pulang hyung, Pai Pai Hyung~~~" pamit Sungjin dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

**oOo**

"Hah~~~~Berdarah lagi" ucap Sungmin yang duduk bersandar di pohon besar itu.

"Tapi, penderitaanmu lebih besar dariku kan Kyu…Ini bukan apa-apa"

"Kyu…Aku mencintaimu….Sampai mati aku tetap mencintaimu."

_I know, I know your heart –_

_yes, you can leave_

_Don't be sorry with the reason of love_

_because I know everything_

_You would know,_

_yes even if no words are spoken_

_You'll have more scars than me,_

_your heart will be more pained than mine _

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah…Aku masih mencintaimu, hanya kau yang ku cintai."

"Karena aku bodoh, tidak bisa memanggilmu dan tidak bisa mengobati lukamu, maafkan aku."

"Kau masih bernafaskan disana…Hahaha…mengingat saat kau selalu mengatakan akan mati jika kita terpisah. Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang ada dimataku ini. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan untukmu untuk jangan berpisah, hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorokanku."

Darah segar itu menetes kembali dari hidung mungil Sungmin, semakin deras dan deras seperti air yang mengalir. Bahkan telah menetes pada foto yang Sungmin lihat, yang terselip dalam dompetnya.

"Hahaha, darah ini…Tidak masalah, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu untuk bahagia. Bahkan yang yang ku takuti adalah dirimu, mungkin kau menangis lebih dariku. Kau lebih menderita dibanding diriku sendiri."

_Because you're still my love,_

_because I still only know you_

_Today I say it again, I love you, I love you –_

_I say it alone without anyone knowing_

_Your traces are still right here,_

_your memories are still the same_

_How can I forget you?_

_Will it work if I just live day by day?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT - TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note :**

**Sudah jelaskan? ^.^ **

**Oke…Sekarang pembahasan Ending kalo gitu ^.^ kekekekekeke.**

**So, Next FF kira2 mw cerita apa ya…Family udah, Sedih2 udah, romance udh, yg menegangkan2 jga udh…**

**Oya, yang kemarin ada kesalahan ya, seharusnya pas part Sungmin mimpi, dia nanyak ke Sungjin, tertulis Gyuri ya? Joesonghamnida…**

**Tapi mimpinya bener koq, sama-sama teriak.**

**Truz, klo sekarang ada kesalahan-kesalahan lagi, maaf ya…saya sedikit pusyiinggg…**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PREVIOUS PART**

"Hah~~~~Berdarah lagi" ucap Sungmin yang duduk bersandar di pohon besar itu.

"Tapi, penderitaanmu lebih besar dariku kan Kyu…Ini bukan apa-apa"

"Kyu…Aku mencintaimu….Sampai mati aku tetap mencintaimu."

_I know, I know your heart –_

_yes, you can leave_

_Don't be sorry with the reason of love_

_because I know everything_

_You would know,_

_yes even if no words are spoken_

_You'll have more scars than me,_

_your heart will be more pained than mine _

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ah…Aku masih mencintaimu, hanya kau yang ku cintai."

"Karena aku bodoh, tidak bisa memanggilmu dan tidak bisa mengobati lukamu, maafkan aku."

"Kau masih bernafaskan disana…Hahaha…mengingat saat kau selalu mengatakan akan mati jika kita terpisah. Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang ada dimataku ini. Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan untukmu untuk jangan berpisah, hanya bisa tertahan di tenggorokanku."

Darah segar itu menetes kembali dari hidung mungil Sungmin, semakin deras dan deras seperti air yang mengalir. Bahkan telah menetes pada foto yang Sungmin lihat, yang terselip dalam dompetnya.

"Hahaha, darah ini…Tidak masalah, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu untuk bahagia. Bahkan yang yang ku takuti adalah dirimu, mungkin kau menangis lebih dariku. Kau lebih menderita dibanding diriku sendiri."

_Because you're still my love,_

_because I still only know you_

_Today I say it again, I love you, I love you –_

_I say it alone without anyone knowing_

_Your traces are still right here,_

_your memories are still the same_

_How can I forget you?_

_Will it work if I just live day by day?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LOST STORY**

"Sayang…"

"Ne, Kyu…" jawab Sungmin yang berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hehei…ada apa denganmu, mengapa begitu manja hari ini" kata Sungmin.

"Anio…Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Kyu…" jawab Sungmin.

"Saat kau bersama kekasihmu dulu, apakah cintamu sebanding dengan cintamu sekarang padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

'Bahkan aku tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu' ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kau suamiku sekarang, apakah harus ku jawab lagi? Dan ada apa kau membandingkan dirimu dengan Eun Hye?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan sebut namanya, Min. Jangan…Aku paling benci kau berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Bahkan menyebut namanya" kata Kyuhyun keras.

"Hei…Hei…tenanglah, aku tidak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi. Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang" jawab Sungmin.

"Ne, Chagiya…aku benci padanya. Dulu ia menjadi orang yang ada disisimu."

"Tapi Kyu, setidaknya kami masih berteman, kau tidak boleh membencinya seperti itu. Apakah jika ia kesusahan, aku tidak boleh membantunya?"

"Andwae…Andwae…Sampai kapanpun tidak boleh." Ucap Kyuhyun keras lagi.

"Wae…? Jangan seperti itu Kyu…itu tidak baik" nasihat Sungmin.

"Dengar, Aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya. Jika kau berhubungan dengannya, akan terjadi perang antara kita" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu posesif Kyu…dia tidak akan merebutku darimu, dan kau juga tidak akan kehilanganku hanya karena dia—"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Dia anak mu, Oppa"

"Jangan berbohong, Eun Hye…kau sudah ku anggap saudara. Jadi jangan berbohong. Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, meskipun kita pernah menjalin kasih"

Kedua manusia itu kini berada didalam satu café yang memposisikan mereka saling berhadapan. Pandangan pria itu tajam mencari kebenaran kisah yang diceritakan perempuan yang dihadapannya. Pria itu tidak menyangka setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, perempuan yang dulu pernah ia sayang sebagai adik kini mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ne, Sungmin Oppa…Mianhae…Aku tahu kau memang Gay. Kau menjalin kasih dengan ku hanya untuk membuktikan kau memang tidak menyukai wanita. Tapi kau harus mau mengakui ini sebagai anakmu" ucap wanita itu yang diyakini bernama Park Eun Hye.

"Wae?" tanya pria yang sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu, Sungmin.

"Agar ada yang menjaganya" ucap Eun Hye.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ayah anak ini adalah Jungmo, Sahabatmu yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami belum menikah. Jadi dimata hukum, aku tidak punya hak apapun menyangkut hak waris. Dan bayi yang ku kandung ini adalah anak Jungmo Oppa." Jelas singkat Eun Hye.

"Apa maksud mu, jelaskan lebih rinci Eun Hye-ah… Jadi buat apa kau memaksaku untuk mengakui itu adalah anakku" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Karena dia akan jadi sebatang kara, Oppa…"

"Mwo? Apa maksud mu? Jadi karena Jungmo meninggal, kau juga akan meninggalkan anak itu. Kau gila! Anak itu adalah anakmu, apa kau tidak menyayanginya? Apa kau tidak mencintainya? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu Eun Hye-ah…" kesal Sungmin lagi.

"Karena hidupku tidak lama lagi Oppa, aku menderita kanker otak. Aku begitu menyayanginya, mencintainya bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri."

"Eun Hye-ah—"

"Anak ini, buah kasihku bersama Jungmo Oppa, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku bahkan menolak untuk melakukan kemo untuk menyelamatkan anak ini…"

"Kau pasti selamat, Eun Hye-ah" potong Sungmin.

"Aku harap kau mau menerima anak ini, mengadopsinya…Tolong anggap dia jadi anakmu, dengan begitu aku akan pergi dengan tenang. Bersama Jungmo Oppa, kami akan lebih tenang meninggalkan anak kami bersama dengan mu"

"Berapa bulan kandunganmu sekarang" tanya Sungmin tegas sambil memikir jalan keluar permasalahan perempuan yang telah dianggapnya seperti adik.

"sekitar 7 bulan Oppa…" jawab Eunhye

"7 bulan…sebentar lagi. Bertahanlah, Eun Hye-ah…kau pasti bisa. Kau lahirkan anak itu, setelah itu kau melakukan kemoterapi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Itu mustahil Oppa…" lirih Eun Hye.

"Kau pasti bisa Eun Hye-ah…aku akan membiayai semua pengobatanmu. Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk membantumu. Dia pasti mau. Jikapun ia tidak mau membantumu, aku akan bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang untuk pengobatanmu" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau hanya perlu menerima anak ini Oppa…Rawatlah dia seperti anakmu sendiri"

**oOo**

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau membantu Eun Hye…Kyuhyun membenci Eun Hye. Eottoke…Eottoke" Sungmin membatin

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan marah. Dan tidak mungkin aku membuat Kyuhyun marah, aku tidak akan pernah membuat dia marah, karena aku mencintainya" batin Sungmin.

"Tapi aku juga harus membantu, EunHye…Ettoke?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sayang…Kau terlihat pucat." Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin begitu erat dimalam yang dingin ini.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja Kyu…"jawab Sungmin yang membalas pelukan erat Kyuhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau juga banyak berpergian, apa yang kau lakukan saat aku dikantor? Kau tidak bekerja kan sayang…Ingat aku tidak mengizinkanmu, kau punya anemia…aku tidak mau kau bekerja. Kau akan kelelahan" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu…Kau tenang saja"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi itu setelah memberangkatkan Kyuhyun bekerja, Sungmin pun bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat, dimana beberapa hari ini selalu ia datangi.

"Yeoboseo, Eun Hye-ah…kita jumpa di kantor kependudukan pukul 16.30. Jangan sampai terlambat karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu, pukul 18.00 aku ada urusan lain."

Sungmin memutus sambungan telepon yang ia lakukan sebelum melangkah keluar dari rumah mewahnya.

_**ooOOoo**_

"Sungmin-ah… angkat batu-batu ini. Dan jangan lupa setelah itu kau harus mengaduk semen itu hingga rata" teriak seorang pria tegap memakai helm pabrik, layaknya seorang mandor pembangunan.

"Siap Pak…"

"Ah…Lelahnya hari ini…Tapi aku harus semangat, aku harus memiliki banyak uang. Kasihan Eun Hye dan anaknya, mereka harus selamat. Kyuhyun-ah…Mianhae chagiya…aku harus diam untuk ini semua dan menyembunyikan nya darimu, aku tahu kau membenci Eun Hye, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengacuhkannya jika keadaannya antara hidup dan mati sekarang ini. Mianhae sayang…percayalah aku mencintaimu." Ucapan itu keluar bersamaan dengan peluh keringat mengucur dari pelipis Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Maafkan Oppa Eun Hye-ah…Setidaknya Oppa harus mempertahankan rumah tangga Oppa. Oppa tidak mau, Kyuhyun mengira Oppa mengkhianatinya. Oppa rasa ini adalah jalan terbaik, untukmu dan anakmu yang akan kau lahirkan nanti." Ucap Sungmin saat berada di pintu gerbang kantor kependudukan Korea.

"Ne, Oppa…Gwenchana…Apapun yang kau lakukan, anak ini tetap menjadi anakmu—"

_**ooOOoo**_

"Anak siapa maksud mu perempuan jalang?"

Suara pria bernada rendah itu tiba-tiba terdengar memotong perkataan Eun Hye. Sungmin dan Eun Hye terpaksa harus menoleh kearah suara itu dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit yang pucat yang kini berubah menjadi merah menahan amarah. Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun-ah" ucap Sungmin terkejut.

"Apa maksud ini semua, Cho Sungmin…anak? Kalian membicarakan anak? Kau memiliki anak dengannya? Jawab aku Cho Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Oppa…bisa aku jelaskan" ucap Eun Hye yang menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Lepaskan aku wanita jalang, jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu" ucap Kyuhyun dan mendorong Eun Hye yang hampir jatuh jika tidak di bantu Sungmin.

"Kyu…bisa aku jelaskan. Percayalah padaku…Tenanglah" ucap Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun namun tangannya masih memeluk Eun Hye yang terlihat mulai tidak seimbang karena kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan lagi, Lee Sungmin…Semua yang ku lihat dan ku dengar sudah jelas." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…Percayalah, kau berjanji akan selalu percaya padaku. Aku bisa jelaskan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku percaya lagi darimu."

"Oppa…Oppa…hiks…sakit Oppa…" rintih Eun Hye.

"Eun Hye-ah…apa yang sakit? Tenanglah…aku akan memanggilkan taksi untukmu, kita akan ke rumah sakit" kata Sungmin panik.

"Jika kau pergi sekarang Cho Sungmin, ku pastikan kita akan bercerai" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ucapan perpisahan yang sangat dibenci oleh keduanya. Namun rintihan Eun Hye semakin keras mengakibatkan Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun lagi. Lidahnya keluh, pikirannya buntu, dan telinganya hanya mendengar rintihan. Konsentrasi itu tidak lagi fokus.

Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir jernih, saat sebuah taksi melintas dihadapannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia memberhentikan taksi itu. Eun Hye harus selamat. Bayi itu harus selamat. Sungmin dihadapakan oleh pilihan, rumah tangga yang akan hancur atau dua orang manusia akan berakhir hidupnya. Dan ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia.

"Sungmin-ah! SUNGMIN-AH! Sungmin-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun.

**LOST STORY END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Yeobo…Lihat ini. Ada surat dari kantor kependudukan Korea. Kau ada berurusan dengan mereka?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat ikal pada suaminya.

"Anio…apa isinya Ji Eun-ah…" ucap Young Jae, suami dari wanita cantik itu.

"Molla…aku belum membukanya" jawab Ji Eun.

"Bukalah, lihat apa isinya" kata Young Jae.

Han Ji Eun mengangguk dan membaca deretan huruf yang tertulis dikertas itu. Terus membaca dan mendapati keanehan didalam tulisan itu.

"Disini tertulis, Cho Sungmin. Nuguya…?" tanya Ji Eun.

"Cho Sungmin…? Molla…Siapa dia, apa surat ini salah kirim? Apa isinya sayang" tanya Young Jae.

"Disini tertulis, Cho Sungmin harus datang ke kantor kependudukan untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas, membawa bukti pernikahannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas Ji Eun.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Aaa…pemilik rumah sebelumnya sayang…Terus, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Pemilik rumah ini bukan mereka lagi, mungkin mereka belum memberikan alamat terbaru mereka, itu sebabnya kantor kependudukan salah mengirim surat" jelas Young Jae.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana surat ini bisa sampai ke tangan mereka sayang, sepertinya hal ini sangat penting. Tentang perwalian anak. Disini tertulis, bayi yang akan dilahirkan oleh wanita bernama Park Eun Hye akan diserahkan kepada keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin karena ketidakmampuan wanita itu untuk merawat bayinya karena mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Eottokeyo? Surat ini harus kita antar sayang…" kata Ji Eun.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah pemilik Cho Corp, kita antar saja kesana. Pasti pegawai Cho Corp tahu dimana alamat keluarga Cho. Bagaimana..? Kita antar sekarang…?" tawar Young Jae.

"Kajja…lagi pula sepertinya ini serius sayang. Lihat mereka meminta banyak bukti karena keluarga Cho ini, keduanya laki-laki sayang….Aigo, rumit sekali masalah mereka ini. Wanita itu menitipkan anaknya pada keluarga Cho karena ia merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, sedangkan keluarga Cho keduanya pria dan perlu bukti jika mereka memang terikat pernikahan." Ucap Ji Eun.

"Benarkah? Ayo…Jangan buang waktu lagi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mengapa aku juga ikut…!?" tanya seorang pria kurus namun berotot itu, mantan seorang pengacara, dan mantan tukang kebun, yang kini menjadi seorang detektif. Detektif Lee.

"Karena kau yang menerbangkan Sungminku ke negeri itu, Pengacara Lee"

"Hei…Aku bukan pengacara lagi sekarang" ucap pria kurus berotot itu menanggapi pria tinggi berkulit pucat yang menarik dia memasuki bandara.

"Karena kau yang menerbangkan Sungminku ke negeri itu, Tukang Kebun Lee" ulang Kyuhyun, pria tinggi berkulit pucat.

"Hei…aku baru saja berhenti menjadi tukang kebun semenjak kau menarikku untuk mencari Sung-min-mu…panggil aku detektif Lee." Paksa Eunhyuk, pria kurus berotot.

"Terserah apa katamu…"

Drrrt….Drrrt…

Drrrttt….Drrrttt…

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk karena merasakan ponselnya bergetar disaku celananya.

"Yeoboseo?" sapa Kyuhyun

"Apa ini benar tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya penelepon bersuara pria dari seberang telepon itu.

"Ne, Nuguseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Annyongasseo Tuan Cho, Saya Lee Young Jae. Saya pemilik rumah anda yang baru"

'pemilik rumah Sungmin, buat apa ia menelepon. Apa Sungmin kerumah itu' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Ne…ada urusan dengan saya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begini tuan Cho, ada surat dari kantor kependudukan datang ke rumah kami kepada tuan Cho Sungmin. Mungkin pihak kependudukan belum tahu jika tuan Cho Sungmin sudah pindah, maaf jika kami sempat lancang membukanya, karena saya membukanya, kami, saya maupun istri saya tidak pernah berurusan dengan kantor kependudukan," jelas Young Jae.

"Ah begitu ya, apa isi surat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Disini tertulis mengenai perwalian anak oleh keluarga anda. Itu sebabnya kami menghubungi anda, mungkin, hal ini sangat penting" ujar Young Jae.

"Perwalian anak?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan wali anak.

"Ne Tuan Cho, kini saya dan istri saya ada di Cho Corp. Mereka bilang anda tidak ada dikantor, kami akan meninggalkannya disini—"

"Tu—Tunggu Tuan Lee, bisa anda antarkan ke tempat saya sekarang. Saya ada di bandara Gimpo. Saya akan berangkat ke Jepang 2 jam lagi, saya kira saya tidak punya waktu untuk kembali ke kantor dan harus ke bandara lagi. Maaf jika saya merepotkan anda" mohon Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana sayang?' terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun suara pria itu bertanya pada seseorang.

'Kajja, antarkan saja…aku juga tidak punya acara apa-apa. Surat ini mungkin sangat penting sayang' terdengar oleh telinga Kyuhyun suara wanita menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Baiklah tuan Cho, kami akan mengantarkannya." Jawab Young Jae.

"Maaf merepotkan anda tuan Lee, saya menunggu anda di Dunkin Donuts (?) bandara Gimpo" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Siapa Kyu…?" tanya Eunhyuk yang dari tadi sempat tidak bersuara.

"Lee Young Jae" jawab Kyuhyun setengah hati, Kyuhyun tidak fokus pada pertanyaan Eunhyuk, yang kini dalam pikirannya adalah mengenai surat itu.

"Oh? Pemilik rumah baru mu…" ucap Eunhyuk Spontan.

"Mwo? Kau mengenalnya hyung…?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Tentu saja bodoh…Aku yang menemukan mereka…"

"Ah, ne…aku lupa…"

"Terus, apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Ada surat dari kantor kependudukan yang ditujukan pada Sungmin, tentang perwalian anak. Kau tahu sesuatu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Molla…Bahkan tugasku sebagai pengacara sungmin hyung hanya untuk mengatakan dia minta pembagian harta, tidak lebih. Hanya mengatakan…kau dengar, hanya mengatakan…Bahkan untuk memperdebatkannya, ia sendiri yang melakukan. Kau lihat sendiri saat itu kan…"

"Aishhh…itu kau yang bodoh, Hyung….Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengacara hanya bekerja Cuma 'menyam-pai-kan' " ejek Kyuhyun.

"Itu sebabnya, aku beralih menjadi tukang kebun bodoh…" ucap Eunhyuk. "Eh itu mereka…tunjuk Eunhyuk melihat keluarga Lee datang dari kejauhan"

_**ooOOoo**_

"Ini tuan Cho…" Young Jae menyerahkan surat beramplop cokelat itu langsung ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, tugas kami sudah selesai" pamit Young Jae.

"Ah, tuan Lee…duduklah sebentar, mungkin secangkir teh untuk anda dan nyonya—"

"Han, Tuan…" jawab Han Ji Eun.

"Ah, ne…duduklah sebentar, secangkir teh untuk anda dan Nyonya Han sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasih saya." Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak perlu tuan Cho…kami harus pergi. Istri saya sedikit tidak menyukai keramaian, kami pamit"

"Annyong, Tuan Cho…Pengacara Lee" pamit keluarga Lee itu.

"Ne, Young Jae-ssi, Ji Eun-ssi"

Lee Young Jae dan istrinya Han Ji Eun pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dengan amplop itu ditangannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bacalah Hyung…Aku sedikit bingung…Apa maksud surat ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan surat itu setelah ia membacanya. Beberapa bagian dari surat itu membuat ia bingung, atau mungkin membuatnya tidak percaya.

"Disini tertulis, Park Eun Hye menyerahkan anaknya untuk diadopsi oleh suami Cho Kyuhyun dan Istri Cho Sungmin. Perwalian itu diberikan karena sang ibu, Park Eun Hye mungkin tidak memiliki waktu banyak karena mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Sudah…Apa lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? Ini sudah begitu jelas, apa pantas kau dibilang CEO jenius jika kata-kata sesederhana ini tidak bisa kau cerna, eoh? Babo" ejek Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi sindiran yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun berpikir sangat keras mengenai kejadian yang ia lalui sekarang ini.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sekarang…katakan! Katakan Sungmin-ah…Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku?" ucap Kyuhyun Keras.

"Mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Mwo?"

"Kau berjanji akan selalu percaya padaku"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Sungmin-ah"

"Dulu aku hanya meminta kau berjanji untuk selalu percaya padaku, tetapi tadi kau katakan kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kyu"

"Dulu kau berjanji…."

"Dan sekarang kau ingkari…."

"Tolong ceraikan aku…"

**FLASHBACK END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hikss…Hikss…Chagiya…Mianhae….Sayang…Maafkan aku"

"Ya! Ya!, Cho Kyuhyun…mengapa kau menangis…Ya!"

"Sayang….maafkan aku, kau harusnya jujur…jika kau ingin membantu wanita itu. Jangan menyembunyikan itu semua. Hiks…Hiks…sayang…."

_I want to cry right now_

_I want to cry because of you_

_I want to cry because it's so hard_

_I want to smile like old times_

_I'm crying again_

_I'm crying right now_

_My real love, your lies_

_I'm so afraid, I'm so afraid_

_Time without you_

_I can't even tell you I love you, my throat chokes up_

_I just want you to come back, my sweetheart_

_My heart is ripping apart_

_I only know just you_

_Can't you come back?_

_Can't you come back?_

_Don't you see me waiting for you right here?_

"Sungmin-ah…Hiks…Hiks…Mengapa kau tidak berbicara sebelumnya. Hiks…Hikss…Baboya Cho Kyuhyun, sejak kapan Sungmin mu berbicara jika kesulitan sedang ia hadapi. Hahaha…Kau membenci wanita itu, Sungmin mu jadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangnya untuk menjaga hatimu. Hiks Hiks hahaha…Cho Kyuhyun bodoh…"

"Kyu…Sudahlah"

"Bahkan saat kau selalu meninggalkannya bekerja, dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia kesepian. Dia selalu diam…meskipun menangis…Cho Kyuhyun babo"

_You touch my happy trail and say that you wanna lay down in my arms_

_You ask me why I'm always so busy and silently cry_

_You say didn't mean it and that you always believe me_

_You and everything of you that always protected me_

_Has now become longing_

"Kau selalu bebas keluar, dan ia selalu mempercayaimu. Tapi saat Sungmin mu jalan dengan seorang wanita, sekali… hanya sekali…hiks…hiks…Kau langsung menceraikannya…Babo…! Babo! Brengsek…! Kau Brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya begitu keras, merutuki kebodohannya. Pukulan yang begitu keras sampai Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya pun tidak bisa menahan kepalan tangan itu yang terus menuju kepalanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…Kayu-kayu ini sudah cukup…Mengapa kau terus menebang pohon-pohon itu." Tanya Sungjin pada Sungmin.

"Hyung perlu uang, hyung tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Hyung mengumpulkan uang untuk mendapatkan baby—" senyum itu terkembang, saat semangat itu mulai luntur, ingatan akan mendapatkan baby menjadi penyemangatnya dan ia kembali bekerja.

"Baby? Baby siapa hyung…" tanya Sungjin pada Sungmin.

"Ah, anio, Sungjin-ah…bawa kayu-kayu itu kerumah"

"Ne, Hyung…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyu…Kita akan punya baby sayang…" ucap Sungmin memandang foto dirinya dengan mantan suaminya, Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, ya kita harus berbagi dengan Eun Hye…Aku yakin Eun Hye akan hidup. Dengan uang penjualan rumah kita dan uang yang ku kumpulkan dari pekerjaan ini, mencari kayu bakar, ia pasti selamat. Kau harus rela berbagi ya chagiya…walaupun itu sulit. Hahaha…"

"Kyu…aku merindukanmu, apa kabarmu sayang? Kau sehat…? Aku tidak sehat…lihat darah ini selalu keluar dari hidung ku. Kata bidan desa sih bilangnya karena aku kelelahan terus bekerja, karena aku punya anemia jadi gampang sekali mimisan. Jika kau melihatku seperti ini, pasti kau akan memarahiku habis-habisan. Kau akan mengurungku dikamar tanpa keluar sedikit pun. Semua keperluanku akan kau antarkan kekamar, bahkan mungkin untuk buang air saja, kau tidak mengizinkan aku berjalan sendiri, padahal hanya berjarak 5 langkah dari ranjang seperti saat aku demam karena hujan yang lalu."

"Kau over sayang…."

"Hahahaha….mengingat itu, aku jadi ingin kau ada disampingku sekarang ini sayang."

"hiks…hiks…walaupun harapan hanya tinggal harapan"

_Please help me_

_Nobody can hear me baby_

_I cannot breathe_

_I know God may just take me but_

_I cannot leave_

_I'm in this way too deep_

_to swim myself ashore_

_and know need your help_

"Kyu…aku mencintaimu babo… Hiks..Hiks…Mengapa kau bilang aku menikah dengan mu hanya karena harta! Kyuhyun babo!"

_We learn to walk and to talk and laugh and cry_

_Why is it so hard to learn to say goodbye?_

_I could've sworn I was stronger_

_I wish I could've had longer_

_**ooOOoo**_

_Alone between narrow streets in tears_

_In case someone sees, I secretly shed tears_

_I try so hard not to become weak_

_My tears_

"Tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi kan, baby kita akan bersama kita…Hiks..Hiks…tapi, mungkin kah kami bisa bersama-sama dengan appanya?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT - TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : Peraturan perpendudukan nya, otomatis ngarang. Mianhae ne kalau ada pembaca yang kerja di kantor kependudukan.^^**

**Hore Terbongkar! **

**Ada yang benar tebakan dari saudara-saudara sekalian? Kalau benar, Selamat anda mendapatkan mug gratis, diambil pada tanggal 22 Desember di bank BN* ya…*****Hari ibu, biasanya klo Hari Ibu, tuch bank suka kasih mug gratis ^^***

**Kalau salah…bole dicoba lagi lain waktu. ^.^**

**Cha…satu FF hampir selesai. ^^**

**Aaa,,,Maaf -maaf banget...Salah tulis, END...harusnya masih bersambung.**

**Mianhae ne...**

**Aaa, ini saya tiba2 pusing *Gak ada alasan, penulis...***

******Ah ne, saya minta maaf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PREVIOUS PART**

"Sungmin-ah…Hiks…Hiks…Mengapa kau tidak berbicara sebelumnya. Hiks…Hikss…Baboya Cho Kyuhyun, sejak kapan Sungmin mu berbicara jika kesulitan sedang ia hadapi. Hahaha…Kau membenci wanita itu, Sungmin mu jadi tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangnya untuk menjaga hatimu. Hiks Hiks hahaha…Cho Kyuhyun bodoh…"

"Kyu…Sudahlah"

"Bahkan saat kau selalu meninggalkannya bekerja, dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia kesepian. Dia selalu diam…meskipun menangis…Cho Kyuhyun babo"

_You touch my happy trail and say that you wanna lay down in my arms_

_You ask me why I'm always so busy and silently cry_

_You say didn't mean it and that you always believe me_

_You and everything of you that always protected me_

_Has now become longing_

"Kau selalu bebas keluar, dan ia selalu mempercayaimu. Tapi saat Sungmin mu jalan dengan seorang wanita, sekali… hanya sekali…hiks…hiks…Kau langsung menceraikannya…Babo…! Babo! Brengsek…! Kau Brengsek Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya begitu keras, merutuki kebodohannya. Pukulan yang begitu keras sampai Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya pun tidak bisa menahan kepalan tangan itu yang terus menuju kepalanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kita harus berangkat,Hyung…tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus menemukan Sungmin. Sungmin membutuhkanku." Ucap Kyuhyun panik setelah membaca surat dari kantor kependudukan itu.

"Tenanglah, Kyu…Aku yakin Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Dia adalah orang kuat. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan sekarang adalah Park Eun Hye itu, kita harus cari tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Dia sekarat Cho Kyuhyun." Nasihat Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perempuan itu, yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin…" Tegas Kyuhyun.

"Hei…Hei…dengar…Sungmin Hyung melakukan ini untuk kalian juga. Sungmin Hyung menyadari jika kalian bersama, kalian tidak akan memiliki anak…"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN ANAK!" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Sungmin Hyung peduli. Kau pikir, untuk apa Sungmin Hyung mendaftar sebagai perwalian anak itu? Menurut analisa dan pengamatanku, melihat bagaimana sifat dari Sungmin Hyung, pasti perempuan itu meminta Sungmin Hyung untuk menjadi ayahnya, oke lupakan mengenai ayah kandungnya, namun karena Sungmin Hyung sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin Hyung mengambil jalan kalianlah walinya. Keluarga kalian, suami seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan istri seorang Cho Sungmin. Namun kesalahpahaman telah terjadi pada kalian, atau lebih tepatnya padamu Cho bodoh."

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk ketika Eunhyuk mengumpatnya kasar. Ia tidak membalas, dia menerimanya, dia akui jika dirinya adalah bodoh.

"Dan ada lagi yang perlu diamati, saat rumah mu dijual, Sungmin Hyung mengatakan untuk mengirimkan uang penjualannya ke rekening perempuan itu— "

"MWO?" Kaget Kyuhyun. "Semuanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bisakah kau tidak memotong Cho Kyuhyun?" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlalu lama berbicara, pesawat kita 30 menit lagi akan berangkat" balas Kyuhyun.

"Dengar, perempuan itu pasti menggunakan uang itu untuk pengobatannya ataupun persalinannya. Sungmin Hyung sebelumnya pasti sudah memandatkan itu pada perempuan itu. Dari nomor rekening itu, kita bisa cari dimana keberadaannya.—Ssst, Jika kita sudah menemukan dimana keberadaannya, kita bisa tahu kondisinya saat ini, apakah ia sudah melahirkan atau belum, ia selamat atau tidak. Jika ia sudah melahirkan, itu berarti kalian sudah memiliki anak Kyuhyun-ah…itu yang diinginkan Sungmin Hyung. Alangkah baiknya, jika kau membawa anak itu kehadapan Sungmin Hyung sebagai alasan untuk kalian bersama. Kau tidak lupakan, kalau kalian sudah bercerai?" Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar Hyung…aku lupa. Tapi itu berarti kau mendoakan jika perempuan itu untuk mati" ucap Kyuhyun polos.

"M—Mwo? Ani—Anichana …bu—bukan itu juga maksudku. I—itu sich ter—terserah kau percaya apa tidak dengan analisaku. Yang pasti, kita juga tidak tahu apa yang Sungmin Hyung lakukan sekarang dan apa isi pikirannya sekarang. Semuanya itu hanya tersimpan dimulutnya. Kyuhyun-ah, La—Lagi pula, bagaimana cara kau untuk membujuk Sungmin Hyung mau bersama dengan mu lagi, eoh? Co—Coba Katakan?" Eunhyuk gugup dengat pertanyaan polos Kyuhyun. Secara garis besar, analisanya tepat, hanya saja tidak bisa dipungkiri jika analisa itu juga mendoakan jika Park Eun Hye untuk mati.

"Yang pasti aku harus melihat terlebih dahulu keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Apakah ia sehat, apakah ia hidup dengan baik. Mendengar kalau hasil penjualan rumah itu semuanya untuk perempuan itu, aku yakin Sungmin tidak mempunyai uang saat ke Jepang. Aku tidak tahu caranya menghidupi dirinya sendiri, dan melihat sifat dari Sungmin, pekerjaan yang ia jalani pasti sangat berat. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang, Aku yakin ia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Soal perempuan itu aku bisa menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencarinya. Berikan nomor rekening perempuan itu, anak buahku bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusanmu. Kita akan ke Jepang dan mencari Sungmin Hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**ooOoo JEPANG ooOoo**

"Selamat datang Tuan, Selamat datang di Kongres CEO Muda, silahkan lewat sini, kami telah menyediakan kendaraan untuk mengantarkan anda ke penginapan diatas gunung"

Suara perempuan cantik terdengar begitu merdu menyambut kedatangan beberapa orang di depan pintu masuk bandara Jepang.

"Woahh….Kyuhyun-ah, kita disambut oleh para gadis-gadis" ucap Eunhyuk berbinar.

"Aish, kau berisik Hyung. Kau bukan CEO, jadi jangan besar kepala jika mereka menyambutmu. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Bisakah kau berbicara lebih ramah padaku? Aku lebih tua darimu, dan aku juga yang membantumu. Lagi pula, siapa juga yang tertarik dengan wanita? " balas Eunhyuk juga ketus, dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo…? Apa tadi dia bilang? Dia tidak menyukai wanita?" tanya Kyuhyun bermonolog. "Jadi dia? Ani…Ani, Lupakan…Fokus pada Sungmin." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk Hyung….Tunggu…"

"Presdir Cho…"

Kyuhyun yang hendak melangkah cepat mengejar Eunhyuk, terpaksa harus berhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Presdir Kang…" sapa Kyuhyun kembali pada CEO asal Korea yang ia kenal.

"Anda mau kemana, Presdir Cho? Kendaraannya berada di sebelah sini?" kata Presdir Kang.

"Ah, itu…Itu…" Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa pada CEO itu. Tujuan Kyuhyun ke Jepang adalah untuk mencari Sungmin, ia lupa jika saat itu juga ada Kongres CEO muda dan tidak mungkin ia mangkir dari pertemuan itu sekarang, karena tepat dihadapannya kini adalah sang ketua penyelenggara yang pernah membantu Kyuhyun memajukan Cho Corp saat masih berkembang.

"Silahkan lewat sini, Presdir Cho" ajak Presdir Kang.

"Ah, iya sebentar. Saya panggil asisten saya dulu"

**oOo**

"Eunhyuk Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dari tempat ia berada

"Aish…Wae? Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Ini ditempat umum bodoh?" teriak Eunhyuk juga.

Presdir Kang terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Eunhyuk. Bagaimana mungkin seorang asisten berteriak pada atasannya.

"Presdir Cho, asisten and—a?"

"Ah, dia hanya bercanda, sebentar Presdir Kang. Saya kesana dulu".

**oOo**

"Hei…Eunhyuk hyung ayo ikut aku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo? Kau bilang ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung. Ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi" Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin mangkir dari Kongres ini, lihat kesana. Dia itu ketua penyelenggaranya. Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengikutinya."

"Mana yang lebih penting, Sungminmu atau Kongres bodoh itu?" Tantang Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit, atau mungkin pilihan yang ia buat sulit. Jika Kyuhyun berpikir lebih tenang, mungkin pilihan itu tidak akan sulit, jawabannya adalah Sungmin.

"Ck, kasihan Sungmin Hyung…harus mencintai orang yang setengah hati mencintainya. Kajja, dimana mobil itu" lanjut Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Ne, Eunhyuk Hyung benar. Sungmin seharusnya tidak mencintai aku, orang bodoh yang bahkan untuk memilih sesuatu yang sudah pasti jawabannya saja sulit. Namun, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sungmin-ah. Maafkan aku jika aku egois. Kau harus selamanya bersamamu, tidak ada lagi perpisahan antara kita." Balas Kyuhyun dalam hati dan melangkah bersama dengan Eunhyuk menuju rombongan CEO itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…rombongan orang kaya itu sudah tiba. Kayu-kayu ini harus kita antar ke sana" teriak Sungjin menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menebang sebuah pohon.

"Chinca? Uhuk…Uhuk…Uhuk…" tanya Sungmin dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hyung…? Hyung sakit?" Sungjin panik karena mendengar Sungmin berbicara dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah, anio…Hyung, gwenchana. Hyung akan menyelesaikan ini, setelah itu kita akan membawa kayu-kayu ini untuk mereka. Uhuk..Uhuk… Sungjin, arachi?" Sungmin dengan terbatuk-batuk mencoba berbicara dengan memberi pengertian yang selalu ia katakan agar Sungjin mengerti, namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sungjin merasa ada yang salah dengan pikirannya dan perkataan Sungmin.

"Anio…Sungmin Hyung harus pulang kerumah, Sungjin yang akan membawa kayu-kayu bakar ini kepada mereka. Sungjin pergi sekarang agar tidak terlambat, dan kembali segera untuk menjemput yang tidak bisa Sungjin bawa…Hyung pulang, ne. Annyong"

Sungmin ingin memotong ucapan Sungjin, namun ditahan oleh Sungjin dan Sungjin segera melesat pergi menuju perkumpulan orang kaya yang Sungjin maksud tadi.

"Hah~~~Jarang sekali dia membantah perkataanku. Uhuk…Uhuk…Tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku bisa istrahat sebentar. Uhuk..Uhuk.." monolog Sungmin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ooOOoo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ini 1000 kayu bakar tuan" ucap Sungjin pada seorang pria paruh baya itu.

"Hem…bagus, banyak…Kami sangat berterima kasih pada kalian Lee."

"Sama-sama pak…bisa Sungjin meminta uang muka untuk 1000 kayu bakar ini, Hyung Sungjin sedang batuk. Kasihan dia…" ucap Sungjin.

"Ah, tentu…ini 200ribu. Terima Kasih atas kayu bakarnya. Besok antarkan lagi, ne…"

"Ne, tuan…Gamsahamnida~~~" Sungjin membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia tersenyum dengan uang yang ada ditangannya, uang 200ribu begitu besar. Ia berangan-angan membeli sesuatu dengan itu, namun mengingat Hyungnya yang sedang sakit, ia buang jauh-jauh harapannya itu.

"Ini untuk beli obat batuk, Sungmin Hyung…"

**ooOoo**

Untuk mengumpulkan uang sebesar 200ribu, Sungmin harus bekerja pagi hingga malam menebang pohon. Andaikan saja Sungmin masih menjadi istri dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin saja uang itu tidak ada artinya bagi mereka. Namun, karena Sungmin bukan lagi istri Cho Kyuhyun, ia harus membanting tulang untuk menghidupi kehidupan Sungmin pribadi dan juga Sungjin, bahkan Park Eun Hye dan anak yang dilahirkan oleh perempuan itu.

Menunggu satu mujizat itu kembali menghampirinya. Kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Mujizat saat Sungmin mendapatkan cinta dari Kyuhyun. Dan berharap mendapat cinta itu kembali meskipun hanya mimpi dalam mimpi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungjin…Sungjin…? Benar kau Sungjin…Sungjin-ah! Saranghae…."

Sungjin kaget dengan pelukan itu. Pelukan yang sangat erat yang membuat ia sesak nafas.

"Ehm…Tu—tuan, Sungjin tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Sungjin terbata.

"Mwo? Kau tidak ingat dengan Hyung…? Ini Hyung, Sungjin-ah…kau lupa? Hei…ayo ingat. Hanya Hyung yang punya muka seperti ini" pria itu mengembangkan senyumnya begitu lebar saat melihat Sungjin melintas di hadapannya saat ia sedang berjalan mencari udara segar. Gusi merah muda itu terlihat semakin lebar, Sungjin adalah jalan keluar itu. Sungjin adalah matahari itu. Sungjin adalah titik terang itu.

"Ehm…Sungjin lupa…Hyuk…Hyuk…Hyuk Hyung?"

"Ne…Ini Eunhyuk Hyung…Huaa…Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Lee Sungmin…Aku benar-benar multiprofesi. Detektif Lee, sukses mendapatkan targetnya." Ujar Eunhyuk.

Sungjin bingung dengan segala ocehan Eunhyuk yang ia tidak mengerti. Yang ada dalam benaknya adalah pergi dari tempat ini, membeli obat batuk, dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin agar ia sehat.

"Sungjin, ayo Hyung antar pulang. Kajja"

Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungjin. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Sungmin dan setelah itu hidupnya akan berubah. Dia akan menjadi Lee biro jodoh. Hidupnya begitu menyenangkan karena telah menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Pertemuan mereka ditentukan oleh Eunhyuk, sang biro jodoh.

Eunhyuk terus mengembangkan gummy smilenya dan Sungjin terus memandangnya. Ada satu keanehan pada pria ini. Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya sebentar saja.

**ooOoo**

"Kau bilang rumah mu dekat?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ne, memang dekat…hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tempat tadi" jawab Sungjin polos.

"Ne, memang hanya 100 meter, tetapi mengapa kau tidak menyebutkan jika kita akan mendaki gunung, eoh?"

"Hyung, tidak tanya…" Sungjin terus berjalan mendaki gunung itu. "Nah, itu Hyung, rumah Sungjin dan Sungmin Hyung." Tunjuk Sungjin pada sebuah rumah kayu kecil diatas gunung.

"Mwo? Kita mendaki lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya.

"Ne" jawab Sungjin.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, seorang yang kini berprofesi sebagai biro jodoh.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Sungjin-ah. Kesini sebentar. Dengar Hyung baik-baik, Sungjin ingin bermain drama dengan Hyung?"

Sungjin yang pada dasarnya senang dengan kata 'bermain' hanya mengangguk antusias dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Sungjin ingin menjadi ibu peri seperti film bidadari?" tanya Eunhyuk. Walaupun ada sedikit yang aneh dengan ucapan Eunhyuk, ibu peri, bukan kah itu harus ditujukan pada seorang wanita? Tapi sekali lagi, mendengar kata peri dan bidadari yang begitu indah ditelinga Sungjin, Sungjin segera mengangguk.

"Sungjin harus jadi ibu peri untuk Sungmin hyung, dan memberikan Sungmin Hyung kebahagiannya, ne" Sungjin mengangguk lagi.

"Sungjin ikuti perintah Hyung. Sungjin jangan katakan pada Sungmin Hyung, kalau Eunhyuk Hyung ada disini. Besok, Eunhyuk Hyung akan datang lagi dengan menyamar. Sungjin hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang Hyung katakan, Sungjin arachi? Sungjin arachi?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan jika Sungjin mengerti dengan ucapanya. Ia sangat mengenal Sungjin.

"Ne Hyung…" jawab Sungjin.

"Kalau begitu, Sungjin kembali kerumah, Hyung akan pulang ke tempat tadi. Sungjin mengerti, kita akan bermain ibu peri"

"Ne Hyung…"

**ooOoo**

"Setidaknya, kau harus berkorban dulu untuk bisa mendapatkan Sungmin Hyung lagi Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Dan, setelah itu, aku yakin kau akan sujud dihadapkanku berterima kasih karena telah ku pertemukan dengan Sungminmu…" lanjutnya.

"Hah~~~Kau memang hebat, Biro Jodoh Lee"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kau dari mana saja, bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar penginapan itu.

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku bocah? Kau yang bocah, Cho babo." Kesal Eunhyuk. " Aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar, aku bosan menunggu mu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan rekan-rekan mu itu, bahkan kau melupakan niatmu ke Jepang, mencari Sungmin-Hyung" ucap Eunhyuk.

Sepersekian waktu, suasana kamar itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Kyuhyun tahu ia salah. Saat di pesta BBQ tadi, Kyuhyun sudah ingin melepas diri dan segera mencari Sungmin, namun ia tidak bisa. Presdir Kang selalu berada disisinya. Sekedar berbicara tentang bisnis, maupun berbicara mengenai anaknya yang cantik. Mungkin saja bisa menjadi pendamping Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun ingin menjadi normal menyukai wanita.

Menyadari ucapannya yang mungkin menyinggung Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk segera mengkoreksi perkataannya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun begitu tertekan dengan keadaan ini semua.

"Besok bersiaplah, pagi-pagi sekali kita akan meninggalkan tempat ini agar mereka yang diluar itu tidak mencegahmu lagi dan—kita akan bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberesi pakaiannya dan memasukannya kedalam ranselnya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak begitu cepat, jantung itu memompa darah keseluruh tubuhnya begitu cepat.

"Su—Sungmin, kita akan ber—temu Sungmin, Hyung? Chinca? Jangan berbohong" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tapi, kau tidak akan langsung menemuinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus menyamar sebagai pengunjung yang tersesat digunung ini. Kau harus merasakan terlebih dahulu bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin disini..itu agar—"

"Sungmin, kenapa dengan Sungmin, Hyung? Apa kehidupannya susah? Apa ia bekerja keras? Apa ia sakit? Ayolah Hyung, bisa kita temui dia sekarang?"

"Jika kau tidak mau menuruti perkataanku, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung…"

"Kumohon Hyung…." Melas Kyuhyun.

"Dengar Cho Kyuhyun. Aku begitu menyayangi Sungmin Hyung. Dia adalah orang yang paling hebat yang pernah ku temui. Aku sangat mencintainya. Saat awal aku berjumpa dengannya, aku berjanji akan selalu memberi dia kebahagiaannya, namun dengan mudah kebahagian itu kau renggut hanya karena ke-diam-annya. Seharusnnya kau menyadari sifat Sungmin Hyung, kau kan suaminya. Ia selalu diam. Dan dengan bodohnya karena kecemburuan tidak bergunamu itu, kau menghancurkan semuanya. Jika Sungmin Hyung tidak mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik karena sifatnya yang pendiam, seharusnya kau sebagai suaminya harus lebih aktif dan mengerti dia. Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, kau seorang suami. Kau harus lebih dewasa darinya meskipun kau lebih muda darinya. Aku bukan ingin menambah rasa sesalmu, aku hanya ingin mengajarimu sebentar agar lebih dewasa. Kau harus memahami Sungmin Hyung lebih lagi. Ikuti bagaimana cara ia hidup, lalu imbangi dengan bagaimana caramu hidup. Itulah rumah tangga, kau tidak boleh memaksa Sungmin Hyung berubah untukmu, begitupun Sungmin Hyung tidak boleh berubah karena mu. Jika itu demi kebaikan, barulah perubahan itu terjadi, tetapi bukan untuk pribadi kalian masing-masing. Pada dasarnya dasar perceraian adalah hal itu, sang suami ingin istrinya berubah untuk dirinya, dan sang istri ingin suaminya menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sang suami ingin istrinya berubah dan tampil lebih cantik untuknya, namun sang istri ingin suaminya menerima dia apa adanya, tidak ada yang perlu diubah. Keduanya penuh dengan keegoisan, bukan. Itulah awal pertengkaran itu." Jelas Eunhyuk panjang.

Kyuhyun diam. Ia mengerti dan ia tidak mengerti. Ia mengerti dengan nasihat Eunhyuk. Semua itu benar. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan rumah tangga sekarang. Seharusnya dulu ia menyewa Eunhyuk sebagai pengacaranya untuk mediasi antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin seorang monkey dance bisa berbicara seperti itu.

**ooOoo**

"Hyung…."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk kini berbaring di ranjang yang berbeda. Setelah mengemas semua pakaian mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur dan beristrahat agar mereka cepat bangun esok hari. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiran Kyuhyun sejak pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Hmm…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Kau, Gay juga khan…?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk malas.

"K—Kau ta—di bilang mencintai Sungmin, apa—kah?"

"Aku mencintainya sebagai seorang saudara, keluarga, kakak. Sudahlah…kau ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin Hyung atau tidak, jangan banyak tanya. Cepat tidur" balas Eunhyuk dan kemudian menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menopangkan tangannya dibawah kepalanya dan melihat ke langit-langit kamar itu.

"Gomawo Hyung…Chinca Gomawo. Selain mendapatkan istri aku juga mendapatkan seorang Hyung. Gomawo" ucapnya tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya, tidur.

**ooOoo**

"Cheonma. Semoga kau lah surga kebahagian bagi Sungmin Hyung" balas Eunhyuk dalam hati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT - TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : Terima Kasih telah membaca ^.^**

**Mulai Chap depan, KyuMin semua sepertinya. Yang nunggu KyuMin moment, sabar ya. Chap ini, saya bercerita lebih ke topik infotainmentnya, story ini based on infotainment.**

**Kadang saya bingung, udah bertahun-tahun nikah kenapa bisa cerai ya? Mungkin tunggu saya nikah dulu baru tahu alasannya kali ya, tapi kata orangtua saya…apapun yang terjadi, sekali mengikat janji, harus dilewati sampai mati. Bertahan sampai mati.**

**Apalagi yang udah bertahun-tahun gitu, masa' sedikitpun cinta itu sudah tidak bersisa lagi. Tidak bisakah bertahan karena setitik cinta itu. Apa memang sudah hilang. Kalau benar hilang, berarti Cinta itu cinta Semu. Iya kan?**

**Maaf kalau ada persepsi saya yang salah. Ini isi pikiran saya. Annyong ~~~~^.^~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PREVIOUS PART**

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak seorang Lee Hyuk Jae, seorang yang kini berprofesi sebagai biro jodoh.

"Ah, tunggu dulu Sungjin-ah. Kesini sebentar. Dengar Hyung baik-baik, Sungjin ingin bermain drama dengan Hyung?"

Sungjin yang pada dasarnya senang dengan kata 'bermain' hanya mengangguk antusias dengan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Sungjin ingin menjadi ibu peri seperti film bidadari?" tanya Eunhyuk. Walaupun ada sedikit yang aneh dengan ucapan Eunhyuk, ibu peri, bukan kah itu harus ditujukan pada seorang wanita? Tapi sekali lagi, mendengar kata peri dan bidadari yang begitu indah ditelinga Sungjin, Sungjin segera mengangguk.

"Sungjin harus jadi ibu peri untuk Sungmin hyung, dan memberikan Sungmin Hyung kebahagiannya, ne" Sungjin mengangguk lagi.

"Sungjin ikuti perintah Hyung. Sungjin jangan katakan pada Sungmin Hyung, kalau Eunhyuk Hyung ada disini. Besok, Eunhyuk Hyung akan datang lagi dengan menyamar. Sungjin hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang Hyung katakan, Sungjin arachi? Sungjin arachi?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan jika Sungjin mengerti dengan ucapanya. Ia sangat mengenal Sungjin.

"Ne Hyung…" jawab Sungjin.

"Kalau begitu, Sungjin kembali kerumah, Hyung akan pulang ke tempat tadi. Sungjin mengerti, kita akan bermain ibu peri"

"Ne Hyung…"

**ooOoo**

"Setidaknya, kau harus berkorban dulu untuk bisa mendapatkan Sungmin Hyung lagi Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Dan, setelah itu, aku yakin kau akan sujud dihadapkanku berterima kasih karena telah ku pertemukan dengan Sungminmu…" lanjutnya.

"Hah~~~Kau memang hebat, Biro Jodoh Lee"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…? Diatas sana ? Chinca? Geotjimal…Aishhh"

Suara keluhan itu terus saja terdengar oleh telinga Eunhyuk sejak mereka, ia dan Kyuhyun keluar dari penginapan yang diberikan Kongres CEO itu.

"Sungmin Hyung saja, yang mati-matian bekerja tidak pernah mengeluh. Kau, baru berjalan segini saja sudah menyerah…" ejek Eunhyuk.

"Aish, aku bukan mengeluh tentang diriku. Aku mengeluh karena tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin diatas gunung sana. Kau dengar Hyung, sejak awal Sungmin menikah denganku, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyentuhkan tangannya itu untuk bekerja yang berat. Aku memperlakukannya sebagai ratu, kau harus tahu itu…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Dan setelah kau memperlakukannya sebagai ratu, kau memperlakukannya sebagai tersangka bom Boston. Jangan lupakan itu…" ejek Eunhyuk lagi.

"Hyung, jangan ungkit itu lagi. Aku tahu aku salah, aku menyesal. Mulai detik ini, aku akan berubah. Aku akan mengubah hidupnya lagi, percayalah." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Tidak detik ini, tunggu sampai aku mengizinkannya."

"Mwo? Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Kau masih bertanya aku siapa? Perlu ku jelaskan siapa diriku sebenarnya?" tantang Eunhyuk.

"Ah ne, arasseo arasseo…sekarang, jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menyuruhku menyamar menjadi pria tua seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya…Kekekekekeke, bodoh. Jangan ingatkan aku dengan hal itu, babo. Kau mau aku tertawakan lagi…? Kekekekekeke" tawa Eunhyuk.

"Terus lah tertawa, yang penting kau jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aish…hahaha…Arasseo…Ini agar Sungmin Hyung tidak mengenali kita. Aku ingin kau kembali menggapai hatinya dengan masuk ke kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Bukan kehidupan yang kau buat itu, Kyu. Semua orang mungkin senang diperlakukan sebagai ratu, namun Sungmin Hyung memiliki persepsi berbeda dengan ratu yang ada dipikiranmu. Ia tidak mau dibuai oleh kemewahan yang kau tawarkan, kau mengerti itu…? Aish…susah sekali menjelaskan pada anak bodoh sepertimu."

"Aku bukan bingung dengan apa yang kau maksud, Hyung. Aku hanya bingung dengan siapa dirimu sebenarnya…Benarkah kau Lee Hyuk Jae? Pengacara Monkey itu…?"

"Ya! Kau mengejekku?" sungut Eunhyuk.

"Ani…Cha…tinggal sedikit lagi. Semangat Cho Kyuhyun…! Dapatkan Cho Sungmin kembali!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Annyong-Asseo…Lee Sung Jin Imnida…Ada keperluan apa tuan-tuan kemari?" tanya Sungjin melihat dua orang pria paruh baya menghampiri tempat tinggalnya.

'_Yes, berhasil…Sungjin saja tidak mengenali kami atau memang sudah bisa ditebak dia memang tidak akan mengenali kami mengingat…Ah lupakan, sekarang next target adalah Lee Sungmin' _ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati, bangga akan penyamarannya sebelum…

"Lee Sungjin…Lee Sungjin, ini Hyung…Ini Hyung….Ini Kyu—Pppphhh"

'_Aish, si bodoh ini. Dia mau membeberkan semuanya? Hah~~~Sabar Biro Jodoh Lee, Sabar…'_ Eunhyuk menutup

"Tutup mulutmu, jangan membocorkan rahasia kita. Kau mengerti? Biar aku saja yang bicara, arachi? " Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui bisikan Eunhyuk ditelinganya, mulutnya telah di bekap erat oleh tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ah, begini nak. Kami tersesat di gunung ini. Kami datang dari kota, bisakah kami menumpang di rumah mu. Kami sangat lelah" ucap Eunhyuk memelas pada Sungjin, masih dengan samarannya, mengubah mimik muka dan suaranya.

"Eoh? Ahjussi tersesat? Rumah ahjussi dimana? Kota? Kota dimana? Ayo, Sungjin antar Ahjussi kerumah ahjussi…" ucap Sungjin yang menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk pergi mencari rumahnya.

"Tidak bolehkah Ahjussi beristrahat dirumah ini sebentar? Ahjussi sangat lelah…kami sudah berjalan cukup jauh." Paksa Eunhyuk lagi.

"Rumah ini tidak layak untuk ahjussi berdua, lebih baik ahjussi Sungjin antar pulang. Kajja…" tarik Sungjin lagi.

'_Aish, ini tidak berhasil. Anak polos ini sulit sekali memberi iba, apakah aku harus mengatakan siapa kami sebenarnya. Lagipula kemarin dia kan sudah—" _suara batin Eunhyuk terpotong.

**ooOoo**

"Sungjin-ah, Hyung pergi ke hutan ne—? Ada tamu…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**KYUHYUN POV**

"Sungjin-ah, Hyung pergi ke hutan ne—? Ada tamu…"

Kudengar suara itu, suara itu…Suara yang begitu aku rindukan. Oh Tuhan, terima kasih sudah mempertemukan ku dengan Sungminku. Tapi…Dia sangat kurus, tubuh itu sudah tidak sempurna lagi seperti yang lalu, apakah ia sakit? Apakah ia lelah? Apakah ia menderita sama sepertiku? Ah, tidak mungkin…Sepertinya dia lebih menderita dariku.

_I got you, baby …_

_I love you, you're the one_

_I got you, baby …_

_I don't need anything else_

_Please don't leave me_

_I want to cry right now_

_I want to cry because of you_

_I want to cry because it's so hard_

_I want to smile like old times_

"Ahjussi…Mengapa anda menangis?"

Suaramu, Suaramu…Kau bertanya mengapa aku menangis? Haruskah kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah ada jawabannya. Bahkan kaki ini tidak bisa melangkah mendekatimu. Tubuh ini membeku dititik ini. Tangan ini tak mampu terangkat untuk memelukmu. Dan masih pantaskah kau bertanya mengapa aku menangis?

"Dia merindukan seseorang…Mirip sekali dengan mu, nak…Bisakah kau menenangkan nya sejenak. "

Apa ini, Eunhyuk Hyung mengatakan apa. Tangannya yang dari tadi menggenggam tangan ku untuk tidak berlari memeluk Sungmin kini terlepas. Ku tolehkan wajahku padanya. Ku dapati senyuman gusi merah muda itu darinya. Mengangguk, seolah-olah mengatakan 'lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan selama ini'.

Ku lihat, Sungmin mendekatiku. Menghapus airmata yang aku tidak tahu kapan telah datang. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipiku, menghapus tetesan airmata ini.

"Maaf, jika saya lancang ahjussi. Tapi airmatamu membuat hatiku sakit. Airmatamu seperti bukti bahwa ada sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan sedang terjadi padamu."

Iya, Sungmin…Iya, Sayang. Di hati ini, sakit sekali. Pedihnya luka dari air mendidih yang menetes di tanganku tidak bisa mengimbangi sakitnya hati ini sekarang. Satu yang ingin ku lakukan, memelukmu…Mengatakan aku mencintaimu. Mengatakan aku tidak ingin kau pergi, namun tidak bisa ku lakukan. Kau tahu, itulah hal yang paling menyakitkan didunia ini.

"Ahjussi…Uljima…Jika dengan memelukku, sakit itu bisa berkurang. Ahjussi boleh memelukku."

_On that rainy night_

_Underneath the same umbrella_

_You promised to give me something_

_Have you forgotten?_

_On hard and dizzy days_

_When I stumble, you promised to give me something_

_Have you forgotten?_

_Give me, give me, give it to me now_

_Give me, give me, just give it to me_

_Hug me hug me hug me_

_Please hug me_

_Hug me hug me hug me_

_Please hug me_

**ooOOoo**

'_Orang kepercayaan Tuan telah mengkhianati, Tuan. Mungkin jika kita tidak cepat mengetahuinya, 50% saham anda mungkin sudah jatuh ketangan mafia itu Tuan'_

'_Ne, terima kasih Pak Lee. Aku harap Manager Park mendapat hukumannya'_

_**-OooO-**_

'_Apa yang terjadi diperusahaan, sayang…' tanya Sungmin._

'_Orang kepercayaanku mengkhianatiku, …Dia hampir saja menjual saham-sahamku pada rivalku' jawab Kyuhyun lelah namun sarat akan kekesalan dan kemarahan. Seluruh wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi yang memuncak._

_Sungmin melihat itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Kyuhyun mengenai perusahaan, ia hanya bisa membantu menenangkan suaminya itu._

'_Kau kesal sayang? Kau marah…? Aku punya sesuatu untukmu' teka-teki Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun yang tidak berada dalam mood untuk bermain tebak-tebakan, hanya menahan amarahnya dalam. Sekuat tenaga ia berjanji akan melindungi Sungmin, dan itu termasuk melindungi perasaan istrinya itu dengan tidak membentaknya meskipun ia sedang marah._

'_Bisa kau mengatakannya saja, chagi…Aku lelah sayang…' ucap Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya dengan lengannya._

_Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tersenyum dan kemudian merengkuh tubuh lelah itu. Ia dekap di dadanya._

'_Kau harus ingat hadiahku ini, Yeobo…Kapanpun kau sedih, marah, kesal, sakit… Aku akan memberikan pelukan hangat ini untukmu. Jangan lupa ne…jadi jangan bertanya lagi apa sesuatu itu'_

_Kyuhyun mulai melepas lengan yang menutupi matanya. Ia membalas pelukan Sungmin. Benar, hanya ini yang ia perlukan. Pelukan dari orang yang paling ia cintai._

_Senyuman Sungmin tidak memudar. Kepala yang didekapnya di dadanya, ia kecup berkali-kali. Mengelus pundak yang tegang itu agar kembali tenang._

**ooOOoo**

Ya…Kau pernah berjanji akan memelukku ketika aku sakit. Hati ini sakit, Sayang dan aku ingin menagih janjimu. Aku ingin pelukanmu, tidak peduli kau meronta ingin melepas pelukan eratku ini, kau sudah berjanji. Tepati janjimu.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin begitu erat, ia tidak ingin melepas tubuh yang terlihat mengurus itu. Bahkan seakan-akan, tubuh Sungmin terbenam dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Pelukan itu begitu dalam dan erat.

"Ehm…"

Teguran yang dibuat Eunhyuk akhirnya menyatukan kembali pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukan nya pada Sungmin. Ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pelukanmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama Ahjussi…Apa yang sedang ahjussi berdua lakukan diatas gunung ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami tersesat nak, kami dari kota. Saat ingin kembali, kami merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa, bolehkah kami menginap disini untuk sementara" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ahjussi kelelahan… Baiklah, ahjussi silahkan masuk kedalam dan beristrahat. Tapi kami hanya memiliki satu kamar yang tersisa dan keadaannya juga tidak cukup baik, apakah ahjussi keberatan dengan kondisi itu."

"Tidak…Kami tidak keberatan. Boleh kami masuk sekarang…" balas Eunhyuk.

"Silahkan Ahjussi…"

Sungmin menunda kepergiannya untuk bekerja, mencari kayu bakar.

**ooOOoo**

"Siapa namamu nak…?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Eunhyuk pada Sungmin. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk bertanya segala sesuatu tentang diri Sungmin, karena ia sudah tahu semua. Penyamaran yang begitu sempurna, satu pemikiran Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. Bahkan hal-hal detail yang begitu sederhana, tidak luput dari pikiran Eunhyuk.

Memang jika dipikirkan, akan sangat aneh jika Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengetahui nama Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sendiri belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar salut pada pemuda itu. Seharusnya dia jadi aktor, Aktor Lee.

"Sungmin imnida, Ahjussi…Ahjussi?" tanya Sungmin kembali.

"Choneun…Spencer Lee…" jawab Eunhyuk.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar nama yang dibuat Eunhyuk. Benar-benar penyamaran yang terorganisir. Eunhyuk memang sutradara yang baik, PD Lee.

"dan dia—"

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida…" jawab Kyuhyun.

'_bodoh, bisa kah kau sedikit berakting lebih sempurna babo' _rutuk Eunhyuk mendengar kejujuran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertegun mendengar nama itu. Meskipun suara itu berbeda, wajah itu berbeda…tetapi dalam hati terdalam Sungmin, ia mengatakan jika pria yang berada didekatnya ini adalah Kyuhyunnya, orang yang ia cintai.

"Sungmin-ssi…? Sungmin-ssi…?" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin berkali-kali, Sungmin melamun begitu Kyuhyun menyebut namanya.

"Ada yang salah dengan namaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah…Anio, Ahjussi…Ahjussi tunggu disini, ne. Aku akan membersihkan kamar untuk ahjussi berdua istrahat."

Sungmin pergi dari antara dua orang itu.

**oOo**

"Hei, bodoh…bisakah kau sedikit bersandiwara? Bahkan untuk mengubah namamu saja, kau tidak bisa" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Buktinya Sungmin juga tidak bereaksi apa-apa… Mengapa kau ketakutan begitu, Hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun acuh.

"Bodoh, setidaknya—"

Eunhyuk menghentikan ucapannya, ia lupa jika disekitarnya masih ada Sungjin si anak polos.

"Sungjin-ah…Apa yang dilakukan Hyungmu biasanya pada jam segini…?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungjin.

"Di Hutan…mencari kayu bakar, menebang pohon…" jawab Sungjin.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja kasar seperti itu? Aish, Hyung…aku tidak bisa terima, ia harus aku bawa pulang. Sungjin-ah…Bereskan barang-barangmu, kita akan ke Korea. Dan kau tidak perlu tinggal di Ilsan lagi, kau tinggal bersama Hyung di Seoul." Ucap Kyuhyun marah mendengar Sungminnya bekerja kasar selama ini.

Sungjin hanya memandangi pria tua itu dengan bingung…Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ahjussi itu. Ia hanya memandangi wajahnya yang sepertinya pernah ia jumpa sebelumnya.

"Aish, bodoh…Ini masih tahap awal. Kau sudah mau membawa Sungmin Hyung pulang, bahkan kau belum tahu apa lagi mengenai kehidupannya" kata Eunhyuk.

"Apa lagi yang perlu ku ketahui, rumah yang ia tinggali. Daerah tempat tinggalnya, pekerjaannya…Cukup Sudah. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jika kau berani melakukannya sebelum ku izinkan, kau akan tahu akibatnya Cho Kyuhyun, BODOHH!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Eoh? Ahjussi…mengapa berteriak?"

Sungmin yang kembali dari memberesi kamar yang akan ditempati Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengar suara-suara teriakan dari mereka berdua.

"Ah, tidak apa nak… Hanya mengajarkan sedikit hal pada dongsaeng babo ku yang satu ini" jawab Eunhyuk yang sudah mengubah suaranya.

"Ah, kamar ahjussi sudah diberesi. Istrahatlah, nanti aku akan kembali membawa makan siang untuk ahjussi. Sekarang, aku pergi bekerja dulu." Pamit Sungmin.

"Kau, ingin kemana nak?" tanya Kyuhyun buru-buru.

"Bekerja ahjussi…" balas Sungmin seadanya.

"Kau bekerja apa? Boleh ahjussi ikut? Ahjussi bosan dirumah bersama pria tua ini?" kata Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi tetaplah disini, bersama Lee Ahjussi. Aku pergi dulu…" pamit Sungmin lagi.

"Apakah, Ahjussi benar-benar tidak boleh ikut? Mengapa kau mencegah ahjussi ikut? Ahjussi ingin melihat-lihat keadaan disini, ahjussi ingin melihat pekerjaanmu, ahjussi ingin—"

"Ahjussi kan sudah melihat-lihat tadi, Ahjussi bahkan tersesat. Pekerjaanku jauh diatas ahjussi. Ahjussi kan kelelahan—"

"Ahjussi tidak lelah, pria ini yang lelah"

"Kyu…sudahlah, jangan memaksa. Biarkan Sungmin bekerja, kau mungkin akan menyulitkannya nanti. Pergilah, Sungmin-ah" Eunhyuk menengahi pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang memaksa, Sungmin juga sangat keras.

"Jika ahjussi masih disini hingga besok, aku akan mengajak ahjussi jalan-jalan, Ne…Jangan sedih. Hari ini istrahatlah, Ahjussi kan sudah lelah." Melihat Kyuhyun yang menunduk sedih karena keinginannya tidak ia dapat, Sungmin mengalah namun mencari jalan yang terbaik.

"Baiklah…"

"Sungjin-ah, hari ini kau tidak perlu menjemput Hyung pulang dan mengantarkan kayu-kayu itu, biar Hyung yang akan sekalian mengantarkannya. Kau harus menemani Lee ahjussi dan Cho Ahjussi. Jika hyung terlambat pulang, belilah makanan untuk makan siang kalian. Sungjin arachi…? Sungjin arachi?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne…Hyung" jawab Sungjin.

"Hyung pergi ne… Aku pergi ahjussi…"

"Ne…Sungmin-ah/Hyung"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…Ini sudah sore…Mengapa Sungmin belum pulang juga?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, waktu menunjukan pukul 17.00, namun Sungmin belum menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk pulang. Itu berarti, sudah…9 jam Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Sabarlah, Kyu…Mungkin Sungmin Hyung masih bekerja" jawab Eunhyuk malas. Ini sudah kali kesekian Kyuhyun bertanya dan menggerutu tentang keberadaan Sungmin yang tak kunjung pulang.

"Hyung…Ini di gunung. Cuaca sudah semakin menggila. Kau tidak kedinginan? Pasti…Kalau kau saja dirumah ini kedinginan, apalagi Sungmin diluar sana. Aigo….Sungmin sayang, cepatlah pulang…."

"Aish, kau berisik sekali Kyu. Kau seharusnya menemaninya kalau begitu" jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk tajam. Sangat tajam seakan tatapan itu adalah sebuah belati yang ingin menghujam jantung Eunhyuk. 'Saat aku memaksa tadi, kau menghalangiku. Ini karenamu' ucap mata Kyuhyun. Namun, Eunhyuk hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak peduli lagi. Mulai dari sini, ia berikan semua permainan pada Kyuhyun.

**oOo**

"Aku pulang~~~~"

Suara itu adalah hal yang paling di nanti Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Ya! Kk—Kau, kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Hari sudah sore, cuaca semakin menggila!"

"Bodoh" ketus Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak saat Sungmin ingin melepas bootnya. Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan dari seorang pria tua itu hanya mampu terkejut termenung, siapa dia berani meneriaki Sungmin.

"Ah…Ahjussi, tadi ada sedikit kendala saat mengantarkan kayu-kayu bakar hasil pekerjaanku. Pemilik penginapan disana kehilangan salah seorang tamunya, seorang CEO Muda asal Seoul. Ia hilang bersama temannya, yang katanya seorang pengacara" Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar situasi pekerjaannya, mengapa? Padahal orang yang ada dirumahnya ini bukan siapa-siapa Sungmin, buat apa Sungmin harus menjelaskan kegiatannya? Untuk dipercaya? Terus?

"Aish…sudahlah, Kyu…Biarkan nak Sungmin masuk dulu. Dia sudah lelah." Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menengahi perdebatan itu.

"Ah, ne…Mianhae Sungmin-ah. Biar ahjussi siapkan air panas untukmu"

"Bodoh" ketus Eunhyuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari ahjussi itu.

"Ini rumah Sungmin, Kyu…Dan kau menyiapkan air panas untuk tuan rumah? Sedangkan kau pendatang…? Apa itu termasuk kedalam logika pikiranmu…?" ucap Eunhyuk menjelaskan kebodohan Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha….Aku masuk dulu Ahjussi. Aku akan menyuruh Sungjin untuk menyiapkan kayu bakar dibawah kamar ahjussi. Aku juga akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita"

**oOo**

"Bodoh" ejek Eunhyuk saat Sungmin sudah pergi dari antara mereka.

"Itu yang namanya Cinta" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Cinta mu Bodoh" balas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tidak ada Cinta yang pintar, Hyung babo…"balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Terserah"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari itu semakin gelap, musim di Jepang sangat tidak teratur. Kali ini, matahari pulang lebih cepat. Malam lebih panjang dari Siangnya.

**ooOoo**

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungjin yang sedang menyiapkan kayu bakar untuk pemanas kamar-kamar mereka.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungjin.

"Ah, tidak perlu ahjussi…ini sudah selesai" jawab Sungjin.

"Mwo? Kamar yang itu belum…" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada salah satu kamar.

"Ah, itu kamar Sungmin Hyung…Kata Sungmin Hyung, ia tidak memerlukan pemanas di kamarnya. Kamar itu sudah hangat. Lebih baik menghemat kayu bakar, agar bisa dijual daripada menghabiskan untuk keperluan yang tidak perlu. Tapi Sungjin tidak mengerti apa yang Sungmin Hyung maksud, Sungjin hanya mengikuti perintah Sungmin Hyung"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tahu maksudnya. Sungmin melakukan itu untuk memperoleh uang.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah itu, menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Mengapa kau tidak memasang penghangat dikamarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Ahjussi…Ahjussi disini…" jawab Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga merendahkan suaranya, mengubahnya agar Sungmin tidak mengetahui penyamarannya, dan menekannya agar Sungmin tidak tahu jika ia sedang marah karena perilaku Sungmin yang mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin diam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ahjussi itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar orang yang ada didekat nya ini, tidak salah paham lagi. Lagi?

"Aku harus menghemat ahjussi. Banyak orang yang perlu ku perhatikan. Aku harus bertanggung jawab pada mereka semua, karena hanya tinggal aku yang mereka punya dan andalkan" jawab Sungmin menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun diam, ia tahu sekarang. Satu tahun berumah tangga dengan Sungmin masih belum mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin seutuhnya. Sungmin adalah pribadi yang bertanggung jawab. Ia pendiam dan tidak ingin berbagi karena Sungmin sendiri yang berprinsip tidak mau menyakiti orang lain.

Namun ada satu kesalahan fatal yang diperbuat oleh Sungmin. Ia menghindari perilaku manusia yang sebenarnya. Manusia adalah makhluk sosial, memerlukan seseorang untuk selalu disampingnya. Seseorang itu tidak hanya sebagai hiasan, ataupun posisi yang harus ditempati. Namun seseorang itu adalah semuanya. Tempat berlindung. Tempat berbicara. Tempat mengadu. Dan semuanya. Itu yang harus Sungmin pelajari.

Sungmin boleh jadi sosok yang pendiam jika ia memang tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk diceritakan. Namun ia tidak boleh jadi seorang yang tertutup dan terisolasi. Membungkam suaranya, saat ia sakit. Saat seseorang tertusuk jarum, se-benarnya ia harus berteriak sakit karena jarum itu memang menyakitinya. Jangan berpura-pura kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa meskipun darah itu telah menetes.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hyung…Kau sudah tidur? " panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne…Kyu ada apa? Aku sudah tidur jika kau tidak memanggilku" jawab Eunhyuk.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, semua orang di kediaman itu memasuki kamarnya masing-masing, malam sudah menjelang.

"Sungmin tidur tanpa penghangat" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari mulutmu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu" balas Eunhyuk.

"Kita harus bertukar posisi…" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, kau bilangkan aku harus mengimbangi kehidupan Sungmin. Aku ingin mencoba hidup sepertinya. Tidur tanpa penghangat. Aku akan memindahkannya kesini, kita harus tidur dikamarnya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Shireoyeo…kau saja sendiri pindah, biar aku dan Sungmin Hyung tidur disini"

"Dan membiarkan kau melakukan tindak asusila padanya? Big No…" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau kira aku pria mesum?"

"Tidak ada bantahan, mulai dari detik ini aku yang menentukan permainan. Kau hanya bertugas sebagai hakimnya, menentukan permainan berhenti atau belum. Tapi tata cara permainan ini, aku yang menentukan! Titik dan diam, cha bangkit…"

"Aish….menyusahkan saja bocah setan ini"

**ooOoo**

"Jangan berisik…"

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Sungmin dengan hati-hati. Berusaha menggapai tubuh Sungmin untuk ia gendong dan memindahkannya ke kamar sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin ia tidak akan bangun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin, aku tahu ia peka pada lingkungan. Tapi tidak untuk tidur. Jika sudah jadwalnya tidur, ia tidak akan terbangun sampai waktunya ia bangun. Bahkan kalau kau menyuapkannya air saat mulutnya terbuka pun, ia tidak akan bangun." Jawab Kyuhyun yang hapal dengan gaya tidur mantan istrinya ini.

"Daebak…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Cha…Letakan dia perlahan Kyu…" instruksi Eunhyuk.

"Kau rasa tadi Hyung…lantai kamar itu dingin sekali. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidur disana" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu akan itu, jadi menurutmu kita akan tidur disana? Bodoh?" kesal Eunhyuk.

"Apa boleh buat, aku hanya mengikuti ucapanmu kemarin. Lihat kehidupan Sungmin yang sebenarnya dan imbangi dengan hidupmu" balas Kyuhyun meniru ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Aish…aku salah bicara. Kajja, sebelum Sungmin Hyung bangun"

**ooOoo**

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mereka yang telah ditempati oleh Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menutup matanya tidur dengan sebuah lengkungan dibibirnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sungjin-ah…Dimana Hyung mu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedang merenggangkan seluruh ototnya.

'_Aigooo…tulangku bisa retak jika terus-terusan tidur di tempat dingin seperti itu' _batin Eunhyuk.

"Oh, Sungmin hyung sudah bekerja pagi-pagi tadi ahjussi. Sungmin hyung bilang, Sungjin harus menemani ahjussi berdua, dan menyampaikan pamit dari Sungmin Hyung karena ahjussi bangunnya lama sekali" jawab Sungjin.

'_Salahkan abang ipar mu itu Sungjin-ah, yang terlalu bodoh."_ Batin Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau Sungjin mengantarkan ahjussi ke tempat Hyungmu. Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika Ahjussi tidak kelelahan, Sungjin mau mengantarkan ahjussi jalan-jalan dan melihat tempat kerja Sungmin Hyung." Jawab Sungjin.

"Kalau begitu Kajja…"

**ooOoo**

"Itu Sungmin Hyung…." Tunjuk Sungjin pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengayunkan kapaknya pada sebuah batang pohon tua.

"Tapi sepertinya Sungmin Hyung baru saja bermain dengan anak-anak lagi, buktinya banyak tinta merah di sarung tangan Sungmin hyung" lanjut Sungjin.

"Anak-anak? Tinta merah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, banyak anak-anak yang suka mengerjai Sungmin Hyung. Mereka suka sekali menggambar di hidung Sungmin Hyung dengan tinta merah. Itu sich kata Sungmin Hyung…" lanjut Sungjin lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling pandang. Mencerna dengan baik apa yang dimaksud dengan tinta merah di hidung itu.

"MIMISAN!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Ya! Ya! Babo…Ini karena kau terlalu lama memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain Hakim Lee"

"Ya! Ya! Mana aku tahu kalau Sungmin Hyung sakit, Cho Babo!"

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kau orang pertama yang masuk alam baka"

"Aish…."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Lokasi Sungmin sedikit menurun dari tempat awal mereka tadi. Wajah panik itu tercetak jelas dimuka keduanya. Sungjin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya ikut berlari bersama kedua ahjussi tua itu, yang ia tidak pernah ketahui dari mana kekuatan mereka untuk berlari secepat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ya! Ya! Sungmin-ah, Gwenchana…? Anio, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sungjin-ah, cepat bereskan pakaianmu, kita akan terbang ke Korea sekarang juga."

"Anio…Tidak perlu membereskan barang-barang kalian. Sungmin Hyung dan Sungjin, Kita berangkat detik ini juga"

Sungmin dan Sungjin hanya terkejut dengan reaksi kedua pria tua ini. Namun sedetik kemudian, Sungmin tersenyum dengan setitik darah yang menetes keluar dari hidungnya.

'_Lama sekali kau menjemputku, Kyuhyun-ah. Apakah aku harus mati dulu baru kau datang, sayang…Bahkan untuk menghampiriku, kau harus menyamar jadi orang lain dulu. Kau lucu sekali, Chagiya…'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT - TBC *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^.^**

**Saya hanya mengingatkan, orang mimisan belum tentu udah mau mati ya chingu-ya…Tunggu nyampe ke dokter dulu, baru kita tahu Sungmin sakit apa.**

**Oya, kenapa terkejut dengan kebijaksanaan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk itu bijaksana lho…buktinya saran dia yang bisa bikin Kyuhyun sukses jadi MC Variety Show. Iya, khan? Ingat Radio Star yang episode – Hyung in Here khan…Dan satu hal yang chingu mesti tahu. Sampai kapanpun, karakter Eunhyuk akan selalu jadi malaikat. Jadi jangan terkejut-kejut disko ya…**

**Kemarin saya tulis, Short Chapter khan. Tapi koq makin panjang ya…mpe chap ini masih belum tamat. Itu karena, saya lupa kalau KyuMinnya, saya bikin cerai disini. Koq bisa lupa gini saya ya…kalau awalnya putus z, khan gampang ya ngendinginnya…Haduch…Joesonghamnida~~~~**

**Author's Note : Part 2 – Kisah pribadi.**

**Sedikit cerita pribadi, mungkin ini jadi FF terakhir –Untuk saat ini—. Saya tidak bilang hiatus? Atau apa istilahnya, tapi seperti yang kemarin lagi, saya gak jamin bisa nulis dalam waktu yang dekat. Karena FF ini BL, Mungkin FF berikutnya GS. Tapi, ya…saya belum tahu kapan luncur.**

**Saya perlu belajar seperti anak SMA lagi. Bahkan SMP. :( Testing kerja sekarang kenapa pelajaran anak sekolah ya? Hah~~Saya sudah pensiun lama untuk belajar. Dipikiran saya sudah tidak ada bentuk2 algoritma, trigonometri dan aljabar lagi. Bahkan proses fotosintesis z saya gk tahu. Sudah lha…**

**Pai…Pai…Tunggu Episode Ending ya…^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Silent**

**Length : (?) Short Chaptered**

**Genre : BL, Romance, Hurt,Angst(?), Infotainment Story?**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : - Lee Sungmin (N)**

** - Cho Kyuhyun (N)**

** - Lee Hyuk Jae (N)**

** - Lee Sungjin (N)**

**Support Cast : - KPOP Name**

**BackSound : **

**-Brave Brothers Feat Jay Park : I Want To Cry **

**-Leesang Feat Eugene : Tears**

**-Urban Zakapa : All The Same**

**Summary :**

"Seharusnya Kyuhyun menceraikannya lebih awal, Sungmin mau menikah dengannya karena harta saja." || "Kau gila, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Bagaimana mungkin kau meminta pembagian harta, kalian baru menikah selama setahun dan perlu kau pikirkan, kau tidak bekerja, tidak ada pembagian harta, Tuan Cho tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun untukmu" || "Pengadilan memutuskan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun dan Tuan Lee Sungmin, resmi bercerai"|| "Kita bercerai Sungmin-ah, semoga kau bahagia" || "Selamat tinggal, Kyu" || "Seharusnya kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, bukan selamat tinggal, setidaknya kita masih berteman" || "Aku tidak berjanji Kyu, aku harap hidup bisa mempertemukan kita lagi, atau mungkin kita jumpa di lain kehidupan".

**Happy Ending, don't worry. Jika Cast utama di dunia/ff bernama Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin, pasti akan berakhir bahagia. Percayalah~~~ ^^**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**PS. Sudah tidak ada mewek-mewek an…Sudah tidak ada sedih-sedihan koq.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS PART**

"Itu Sungmin Hyung…." Tunjuk Sungjin pada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengayunkan kapaknya pada sebuah batang pohon tua.

"Tapi sepertinya Sungmin Hyung baru saja bermain dengan anak-anak lagi, buktinya banyak tinta merah di sarung tangan Sungmin hyung" lanjut Sungjin.

"Anak-anak? Tinta merah? Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya, banyak anak-anak yang suka mengerjai Sungmin Hyung. Mereka suka sekali menggambar di hidung Sungmin Hyung dengan tinta merah. Itu sich kata Sungmin Hyung…" lanjut Sungjin lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling pandang. Mencerna dengan baik apa yang dimaksud dengan tinta merah di hidung itu.

"MIMISAN!" jawab mereka serentak.

"Ya! Ya! Babo…Ini karena kau terlalu lama memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain Hakim Lee"

"Ya! Ya! Mana aku tahu kalau Sungmin Hyung sakit, Cho Babo!"

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kau orang pertama yang masuk alam baka"

"Aish…."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Lokasi Sungmin sedikit menurun dari tempat awal mereka tadi. Wajah panik itu tercetak jelas dimuka keduanya. Sungjin yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya ikut berlari bersama kedua ahjussi tua itu, yang ia tidak pernah ketahui dari mana kekuatan mereka untuk berlari secepat itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ahjussi…Boleh aku menciummu"

Mata foxy itu terus menatap seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk disampingnya itu. Tangan kecilnya juga digenggam erat oleh pria paruh baya itu seakan ia adalah seorang anak kecil yang akan hilang jika tidak dituntun pulang.

"Tidak boleh" Jawaban tegas yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian layaknya pria tua.

Sungmin yang mendengar penolakan atas permintaannya, merasa sedih namun ia belum berputus asa, ia mencoba kembali meminta agar permintaannya dikabulkan oleh mantan suaminya itu. Ia ingin sekali bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun, menyembuhkan penyakit rindu yang ia derita selama ini.

"Hanya mencium pipi mu sekali dan sebentar, boleh kah?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Andwae…." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kah aku memelukmu? Hanya memeluk…jebal…" bujuk Sungmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi apa-apa, ia hanya mengapit lengan Sungmin dan menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan memandang intens pada bagian belakang kursi penumpang pesawat yang ada didepannya.

"Aku bilang tidak boleh. Kau hanya boleh mencium dan memeluk Suamimu, tidak ada orang lain." Kini Kyuhyun memandang mata Sungmin yang dari tadi duduk manis menyamping dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang fokus memandang ke depan.

"Saat ini aku bukan Kyuhyun, aku sedang berpakaian seperti orang lain. Salahkan orang yang dibelakang itu, mengapa ia bisa meriasku sama persis seperti kakek-kakek tua seperti ini, dan sangat sulit untuk menghapusnya. Dia perias yang handal, Perias Lee" tambah Kyuhyun memberi alasan mengapa ia menolak permintaan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga bukan suamiku…" jawab Sungmin sederhana.

"Hanya dalam mimpi mu…" Jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali memandang ke depan, seakan bagian belakang kursi pesawat itu lebih menarik dari yang lain walaupun tangannya kini mengeratkan genggamannya ditelapak tangan Sungmin dan mengapit erat lengan yang kini mengurus itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas. Senyuman itu diartikan sebagai ungkapan syukurnya, walaupun sulit menampik jika senyum itu juga menyiratkan kepedihan. Namun ia bersyukur, setidaknya ada sekilas kebahagiaan melewatinya, yang ia tidak tahu kapan akan berlalu dari padanya.

Kedua tangan yang berada di sisi kursi penumpang itu kini bergerak menuju dada Kyuhyun. Menempatkan punggung telapak tangan Sungmin di jantungnya.

Sungmin mampu merasakan detakan jantung itu berdentum begitu keras. Sungmin kembali memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan, tetapi merasakan dentuman yang begitu keras dan wajah Kyuhyun kini, Sungmin tahu…dentuman itu seperti menyorakan bahwa penderitaan pria itu telah berakhir. Kebahagian itu telah ia temukan.

'_Tuhan, jika kami bersatu, apakah kebahagiaan yang kami cari akan kami dapatkan? Apakah dengan bersatunya kedua tangan ini, tidak akan ada lagi perpisahan? Apakah dengan kembalinya aku ke sisi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun ke sisiku, kami tidak akan menderita lagi? Apapun yang kau tetapkan, jadikanlah itu hal yang terbaik bagi kami' _ Doa Sungmin dalam hati.

**ooOOoo**

Mata yang tertutup melantunkan doa itu terbuka setelah doanya berakhir, dan pria yang ia doakan mengecup punggung tangannya. Seakan pertanda, bahwa itulah jawaban dari doa yang ia lantunkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FLASHBACK**

"Ya! Ya! Sungmin-ah, Gwenchana…? Anio, kau tidak baik-baik saja. Sungjin-ah, cepat bereskan pakaianmu, kita akan terbang ke Korea sekarang juga."

"Anio…Tidak perlu membereskan barang-barang kalian. Sungmin Hyung dan Sungjin, Kita berangkat detik ini juga"

"Ahjussi…apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin

"Sungjin-ah, dimana rumah sakit terdekat dari sini" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih panik.

"Eoh? Rumah sakit…" Sungjin berpikir keras, dimana ada rumah sakit di atas gunung seperti ini. Mungkin jika ahjussi itu mencari bidan, ia bisa memanggil Kim ahjumma yang ada di balik gunung itu.

"Ahjussi, disini tidak ada rumah sakit. Lagipula, aku tidak apa-apa ahjussi." Jawab Sungmin masih berpura-pura tidak mengetahui penyamaran Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk meskipun Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk telah berbicara dengan suara mereka yang asli.

"Ya! Cukup memanggil ahjussi Hyung…aku tahu kau pasti sudah mengenal kami." Jawab Eunhyuk yang berusaha menggendong Sungmin, membawa ia kembali ke tempat yang benar, Korea.

"Lepaskan dia Hyung…Hanya aku yang ber hak menyentuhnya" jawab Kyuhyun yang tidak menyukai perilaku Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Anio, ahjussi…Kata Kyuhyun hyung dulu, yang boleh menyentuh Sungmin Hyung hanya Kyuhyun Hyung, bukan ahjussi…karena Kyuhyun hyung pemilik Sungmin Hyung. Kyuhyun Hyung suami Sungmin Hyung." sambung Sungjin polos.

Ketiganya terdiam dengan ucapan Sungjin yang polos. Sungmin yang kini berada di rangkulan Kyuhyun merasa membeku mendengar Sungjin menyebut status Kyuhyun baginya. Sungjin tidak tahu jika Sungmin bukanlah istri Kyuhyun lagi. Cerita perceraian yang dikatakan Sungmin pada Sungjin dulu, sebelum mereka pindah ke Jepang, mungkin tidak dimengerti oleh Sungjin, dan inilah dampak dari itu, Sungjin masih mengira Kyuhyun adalah Suami Sungmin.

"Geurae…Mianhae. Ahjussi hanya membantu Hyungmu untuk kembali ke suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun. Ahjussi akan mengantarkan Hyungmu ke tempat suaminya, ke sisi suaminya. Ahjussi juga akan pastikan, Hyungmu tidak akan lagi pergi dari sisi suaminya"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. Benar, pria itu adalah Kyuhyunnya. Sikap posesif akan dirinya hanya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun bukan orang lain.

Sungmin masih terus memandang wajah itu. Firasatnya benar, Kyuhyunnya lah yang ia peluk saat air mata pria itu jatuh saat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Airmata kepedihan atas kerinduaan itu, hanya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyunnya untuk dirinya.

Firasatnya benar, Kyuhyunnya lah memarahinya saat dirinya tidak menjaga tubuhnya sendiri saat ia terlalu lama pulang bekerja. Amarah yang ada karena ke khawatiran Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, hanya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyunnya.

Firasatnya benar, Kyuhyunnya lah yang menggendongnya saat berpindah kamar. Aroma tubuh itu, aroma tubuh yang akan selalu membangkitkan gairahnya. Aroma tubuh yang hanya dimiliki oleh Kyuhyunnya.

**ooOoo**

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Sungmin yang terus memandangnya. Mata itu saling bertemu. Kerinduan itu begitu memuncak. Mata Kyuhyun meneliti setiap sudut di wajah Sungmin, mata, hidung, alis mata, pipi, dan bibir itu. Semuanya sudah berubah meskipun kecantikan itu tetap masih disana, wajah itu memucat dengan bekas darah masih ada di hidung itu. Pipi itu sudah tak lagi sebulat dulu, dan mata itu…bahkan Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas masih ada jejak-jejak airmata menegaskan garis-garis di lingkaran hitam itu.

_Why do we love?_

_Why do we separate?_

**FLASHBACK END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keempat pria tampan itu berjalan bersama dengan posisi, Eunhyuk dan Sungjin berada dibelakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan menelusuri area keluar bandara Gimpo. Mereka baru saja mendarat dari Jepang dan kini ke empatnya berada di negara mereka, Korea.

"Ahjussi…kita akan kemana?" tanya Sungjin polos pada Ahjussi disebelahnya, Eunhyuk.

"Kita akan kerumah, Sungjin-ah…" jawab Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang memandang Sungjin. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tas jinjing kecil berisikan pakaiannya dan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin. Ia takut jika sebentar saja tangan itu terlepas, tangan itu akan pergi menjauh dari sisinya, dari genggamannya.

Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, di tangan kirinya tergenggam tas jinjing yang ia bawa saat ke Jepang kemarin, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Sungjin. Tidak hanya Eunhyuk, tetapi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga takut tangan itu terlepas, takut jika pria bertubuh dewasa namun… akan hilang diantara keramaian orang-orang dibandara Gimpo itu.

Sungmin dan Sungjin…Tidak ada satupun yang mereka bawa. Tidak ada koper berisikan pakaian maupun tas kecil. Hanya ada paspor yang mereka bawa dari Jepang yang juga kini berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

**ooOOoo**

"Kyu…kita akan kerumah siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk kemudian.

"Tentu saja ke rumah kam—" Jawaban itu terputus. Kyuhyun berhenti juga di ikuti oleh Sungmin yang terpaksa harus berhenti.

Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal. Ia tidak memiliki rumah untuk saat ini dan itu lah yang Eunhyuk pertanyakan. Setelah perceraian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk tinggal di Hotel sementara waktu. Ia tidak ingin tinggal si satu rumah, dimana hanya ia sendiri yang menempati. Itu terlalu menyedihkan. Ia kesepian untuk tinggal di sebuah rumah.

Sungmin juga diam. Ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, rumah yang seharusnya ia tempati telah ia jual untuk biaya penyembuhan Eun Hye, dan meskipun menyedihkan, menjual sesuatu yang telah menjadi kenangan yang sangat indah bagi dirinya, ia harus melakukan itu demi Eun Hye dan anak yang ia kandung.

"Aku ingin ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba. Ia teringat dengan Eun Hye. Apakah wanita itu sudah melahirkan dan menjalani kemoterapi atau belum.

"Tentu, lebih baik kita memeriksakan Sungmin Hyung dulu, Kyu…" ucap Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Selagi Kyuhyun memikirkan tempat tinggal mereka, lebih baik mereka memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dulu.

"Tidak…" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu Eun Hye…" jawab Sungmin hati-hati. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan marah padanya karena menyebut nama wanita itu.

Kyuhyun diam. Wajahnya mengeras, terlihat dari rahangnya yang terbentuk jelas sudut tulangnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Eun Hye…Aku ingin—"

"Kita tidak akan kesana sekarang."

"Kyu…." Lirih Eunhyuk mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun. Ucapan penolakan itu pasti akan menyakiti hati Sungmin lagi.

"Kita, aku..kau..Eunhyuk hyung dan Sungjin tidak akan kesana, Se-ka-ra-ng" ulang Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Ini tidak benar, Sungmin ingin sekali kembali bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya, ingin kembali menjalin kasih bersama pria itu. Namun jika Kyuhyun menolak sikapnya untuk menolong Eun Hye, Sungmin terpaksa harus memilih untuk melepas Kyuhyun. Hal ini bukan persoalan, Sungmin tidak mencintai Kyuhyun atau tidak, tetapi Eun Hye adalah seorang wanita yang sebatang kara, tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk membesarkan anaknya, Sungmin harus menolong wanita itu. Bukan menjadi suaminya, tetapi sebagai teman penolong.

Kyuhyun tidak memberi kesempatan tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, sekali tangan itu digapai lagi oleh tangannya, ia tidak akan melepasnya sampai kapanpun.

"Kyu~~~~" ucap Sungmin lirih masih ingin melepas genggamannya.

"Kyu…Lepaskan tangan Sungmin Hyung. Ia kesakitan" bela Eunhyuk, tidak tega melihat mata itu, mata yang telah tergenang airmata.

**ooOoo**

"Kita tidak kesana sekarang…Setidaknya izinkan aku membersihkan wajah ahjussi-ahjussi ini dari wajahku. Izinkan aku meletakan tas ini dan mengambil uang untuk biaya pengobatannya. Izinkan Sungjin untuk beristrahat ditempat yang nyaman. Kita akan ke hotel sebentar, membersihkan diri. Setelah itu, aku akan berjanji membawamu ke tempat anak mu. Ketempat anak kita, sayang~~~~" ucap Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**LOST STORY**

"Yeoboseo"

"Sajangnim…."

"Ne, Pak Kim…ini aku Cho Kyuhyun. Ada apa? Ada berita mengenai wanita itu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seseorang di seberang telepon itu.

"Sajangnim ada dimana, bisa saya bertemu dengan sajangnim. Ini memang menyangkut wanita itu sajangnim, Park Eun Hye." Jawab Pria di seberang telepon itu.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida Pak Kim. Saya masih ada di Jepang. Ada apa, bicara saja lewat telepon". Kata Kyuhyun.

"Joesonghamnida sajangnim, saat sajangnim meminta saya mencari keberadaan Park Eun Hye, saya segera mencarinya dan menemukannya di salah satu rumah sakit di Jejudo, sajangnim…"

"Lalu…"

"Saat itu kami menemukannya sedang kontraksi sajangnim…"

"Jadi apakah dia sudah melahirkan? Bagaimana anaknya? Apakah ia menjalani kemoterapi dengan baik?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida sajangnim, saat kontraksi itu ia banyak kehilangan darah, ia pendarahan. Dokter disana bahkan mengatakan mereka berdua akan meninggal, wanita itu dan bayinya. Namun Park Eun Hye masih terus mengatakan untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Kami sekuat tenaga sudah meminta dokter untuk menolongnya dan bahkan menerbangkan dokter ahli dari Seoul untuk membantu saat itu juga. Namun kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sajangnim. Sore tadi, pukul 4PM, Park Eun Hye menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

"Oh Tuhan…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Namun, bayinya berhasil diselamatkan sajangnim, bayinya perempuan sajangnim. Ia lahir prematur. Saat ini ia masih dalam inkubator."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, apakah ia sehat?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias bahagia, setidaknya kehidupan baru telah lahir menggantikan yang telah tiada.

"Bayi itu sehat sajangnim…Syukur pada Tuhan"

"Terima Kasih pak Kim, tolong jaga bayi itu sampai aku kembali. Penuhi semua nya agar ia tetap sehat." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Eun Hye-ssi, sebelum meninggal sempat meninggalkan pesan untuk tuan Sungmin, sajangnim. Ia meminta saya untuk menolongnya dan membantunya menyampaikan pesan ini. Saya merekamnya sajangnim."

"Baik, terima kasih Pak Kim. Saya akan menghubungi anda sesampainya di Korea. Gamsahamnida pak Kim"

"Cheonmaneyo, Sajangnim"

**ooOOoo**

"Siapa Kyu?' tanya Eunhyuk

"Oh, Hyung…dari kantor. Eoh? Dimana Sungmin dan Sungjin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan Sungjin sedang membakar kayu untuk penghangat" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Dan kau bersantai dan tidak membantu mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sungmin Hyung lebih pandai memasak dibanding aku, dan aku tidak tahu cara membuat kayu bakar." Jawab Eunhyuk

"Ya! Kau, namja atau tidak…Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Sungjin yang sedang berusaha menghangatkan mu…." Ucap Kyuhyun dan berjalan mencari keberadaan Sungjin.

"Sungjin kan adik iparmu, bukan adik ipar ku" jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Yaish, Chinca…." Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dan pergi.

"—Lebih tepatnya agar kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan mereka, menyesuaikan dengan kehidupan mereka"

**LOST STORY END**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Pak Kim berada di lobby hotel, tempat mereka beristrahat untuk sementara waktu. Sungjin sedang tertidur di kamar yang Kyuhyun telah pesan.

Saat sampai di Hotel, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Pak Kim, asistennya, untuk membawa pesan dari Eun Hye. Ia memesan 2 kamar, Eunhyuk bersama Sungjin dan dirinya bersama Sungmin.

Awalnya Sungmin menolak sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, ia berpikir jika itu tidak pantas melihat status mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Namun, salahkan Kyuhyun yang terus memaksa dan tidak membiarkan genggaman tangannya terlepas dari Sungmin, bahkan sampai sekarang. Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun masih begitu erat. Tidak peduli jika di depan mereka ada Kim Do Jin, asisten Kyuhyun.

Dan satu hal yang terpaksa Sungmin harus mengingatnya, melihat hal itu begitu membuatnya malu. Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangannya, meskipun itu untuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya dari 'muka ahjussi'.

**ooOoo**

"Kyu, kau kan ingin ke kamar mandi, lepaskan genggamanmu" ucap Sungmin memberontak.

"Wae? Tidak masalah, aku bisa melakukan cuci muka dengan satu tangan, namun yang lain mungkin memerlukan dua tangan"

"Yang lain? Apa kau ingin melakukan yang lain, selain cuci muka?"

"Ya"

"Mwo? Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku. Kau kan memerlukan kedua tanganmu" jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau kan bisa menggantikan satu tanganku. Aku bisa menggunakan tangan kananmu menggantikan tangan kanan ku" jawab Kyuhyun yang masih bersusah memasukan kunci pada pintu kamar hotel itu.

CEKLEK

"Selain cuci muka, kau ingin melakukan apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pipis" jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kamar hotel, melemparkan tas jinjingnya asal, segera masuk kamar mandi.

"MWO? ANDWAE!"

**ooOoo**

"Tuan Sungmin, Gwenchana? Wajah anda terlihat pucat dan memerah secara bersamaan" tanya Kim Do Jin, asisten Kyuhyun.

"Dia memang sedang sakit, Pak Kim. Itu mengapa wajahnya sedikit pucat" jawab Kyuhyun mewakili.

"Mwo? Anda sedang sakit? Apakah memungkinkan anda mendengar kabar dari saya ini? Tapi mengapa wajah anda memerah juga?" tanya Kim Do Jin penasaran.

"Mungkin ia memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia miliki Pak Kim, apakah kau bisa mendengar kabar dari Pak Kim, chagi?" Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengetahui mengapa muka Sungmin bisa memerah seperti itu dibarengi dengan tanyanya.

"Ah, Ne…Gwenchana Pak. Katakan apa yang terjadi pada Eunhye" kata Sungmin dan merutuki seringaian Kyuhyun.

"Sebelumnya, Joesonghamnida Tuan…Tapi sebaiknya anda mendengarkan ini dulu"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Ughh…Oppa, Sungmin Oppa….Pulanglah dari Jepang, tolong jemput anakmu dan Kyuhyun Oppa.'_

'_Oppa, Mianhae aku harus menyusahkanmu. Kau harus membesarkan anak ini tanpaku, Oppa. Aku juga tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk melahirkan dengan selamat dan menjalani kemoterapi.'_

'_Aku begitu merindukan Jungmo Oppa, Oppa…Dia sudah menungguku. Tapi dia ingin anaknya tidak ikut dengan kami, dia ingin anaknya tumbuh bersama dengan orang yang benar. Orang itu kau, Oppa…'_

'_Ugg…Ugh…Oppa…Tolong sampaikan maafku pada Kyuhyun Oppa mungkin aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, dan mungkin dia juga tidak akan ingin melihatku, dan tolong sampaikan padanya, jika aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan rumah tangga kalian. Aku tahu Kyuhyun Oppa hanya salah paham, aku tahu Kyuhyun Oppa tidak membencimu dan masih mencintaimu, kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan Kyuhyun Oppa saat itu, lupakanlah Oppa. Dia hanya sedikit emosi melihat kau orang yang ia cintai, bersama perempuan tidak tahu diri seperti ku, yang hanya memberikan kesusahan pada kalian'._

'_Kyuhyun Oppa,,,maukah kau mendengar sedikit ceritaku. Saat dulu kau mengejar-ngejar Sungmin Oppa, walaupun kau tahu Sungmin Oppa menjalin hubungan denganku, saat itu aku meyakini sesuatu, kau adalah belahan jiwa Sungmin Oppa. Ia menjalin kasih denganku, karena ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia memang tidak menyukai wanita. Sejak awal ia mengatakan itu, saat memulai menjalin hubungan denganku.'_

'_Kyuhyun Oppa, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi bisakah kau menyukai anakku ini? Menyayangi dirinya seperti anakmu sendiri? Membagi sedikit cintamu yang ku tahu hanya untuk Sungmin oppa, padanya? Ku mohon Oppa….'_

'_Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini pada kalian secara langsung…Ughh…Aku tidak yakin akan mampu bernafas setelah ini. Ugh…Oppa…Sungmin Oppa, Kyuhyun Oppa…Aku titipkan anakku. Jadikan dia anak kalian yang dapat dibanggakan.'_

**ooOoo**

Suara perempuan terdengar lirih keluar dari speaker sebuah ponsel pria tegap itu.

"Setelah itu, ia jatuh pingsan sajangnim, Sungmin-ssi. Dan kami memaksa dokter untuk segera mengeluarkan bayinya bagaimanapun caranya" ucap Kim Do Jin.

"Hiks…Hiks…Kyu~~~~" tangis Sungmin pecah mendengar suara Eun Hye yang sepertinya sedang berjuang keras mempertahankan kehidupan barunya itu.

"Tenanglah, Min…Tenanglah sayang" ucap Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Jadi, dimana bayi itu, Pak Kim?" tanya Eunhyuk

"Setelah malam itu, kami memindahkannya ke rumah sakit Seoul tuan. Ia dalam perawatan intensif sekarang" jawab Kim Do Jin.

"Kyu…Aku ingin melihatnya. Sekarang Kyu…Sekarang…." Bujuk Sungmin.

"Apakah bayi itu tumbuh dengan bayi pak? Apakah sudah boleh dibawa pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kata dokter, belum sajangnim. Ia masih memerlukan perawatan lebih lama" jawab Kim Do Jin.

"Apakah bisa kami tinggal untuk beberapa saat lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyu~~~~" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, ia merasa situasi ini akan memburuk mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan menolak bayi itu untuk segera ia rawat.

Melihat pelukannya yang dilepas oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyadari jika Sungmin tidak percaya dengan dirinya. Ia kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Terlebih dahulu kita harus menikah lagi sayang, kau tahu…Kantor kependudukan menanyakan surat pernikahan kita, mereka tidak percaya kita adalah pasangan suami istri. Untuk membawa bayi itu, kita memerlukan surat adopsi itu sayang. Kau akan menikah lagi denganku kan, demi bayi itu, bayi kita…dan demi cinta kita. Aku mencintaimu, sayang~~~" ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun. "Tapi setelah itu, bayi itu akan tinggal bersama kita kan Kyu. Dia anak kita, kan…" Jawaban yang berbelit namun berarti ia bersedia menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha…Iya, sayang…Iya…Dia anak kita. Anakmu, anakku…Dia buah kasih kita. CUP…Sayangku~~~~~" ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Jadi bolehkah kita melihat bayinya sekarang?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Besok saja ne, kau pasti lelah. Besok kita juga akan memeriksakan kesehatanmu, Otte?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia senang, Ia sangat senang. Ia akan kembali memiliki keluarga.

"Pak Kim, tolong anda carikan kami sebuah rumah yang lebih besar dari kemarin. Besar, karena kami memerlukan lahan untuk tempat bermain anak kami" Ucap Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang dibalas oleh kecupan manis dibibirnya oleh Sungmin 'Gomawo'.

"Terima Kasih Kyuhyun-ah…Aku akan sangat berterima kasih kau juga mengizinkan aku tinggal disana" kata Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Kau tidak akan tinggal bersama kami, rumah kami akan menjadi sempit jika ditambah orang sepertimu. Aku, Sungmin, Sungjin dan anak kami, itu sudah cukup. Tidak ada orang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jadi aku harus tinggal dimana, kebunku pasti sudah rusak karena tidak ku urus. Kantor hukum juga pasti tidak akan menerima ku kembali" kata Eunhyuk.

"Cobalah pekerjaan baru…Ehmmm…Nelayan mungkin. Pergilah ke Mokpo…jala ikan-ikan yang ada disana. Cha sayang…ayo kita ke kamar. Terima Kasih Pak Kim, anda boleh pulang sekarang. Terima Kasih atas bantuan anda. Kami pergi…"

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Sungmin Hyung…Hyung!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tuan Lee—"

"Tuan Cho…Cho Sungmin…Kami sudah menikah pagi tadi. Dia sudah menjadi Cho. Dan siang nanti surat-surat itu akan keluar." ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan dokter yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ah, Joesonghamnida…Jadi, tuan Cho Sungmin tidak memiliki penyakit yang serius. Tapi memang tidak dipungkiri, jika kondisi Tuan Cho sedang tidak sehat. Tuan Cho mungkin bisa dikatakan mendekati hipotermia. Dan anemia yang tuan Cho idap, mulai mengarah kearah berbahaya. Jika Sungmin-ssi tidak menjaga kesehatannya, maka mungkin penyakit-penyakit serius akan mulai menggerogoti tubuh tuan" ucap dokter itu berbicara sesederhana mungkin agar pasien yang dihadapannya mengerti.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

"Saya harap anda bisa menjaga istri anda untuk tetap mengkonsumsi makanan penambah darah. Tetap jaga lingkungan untuk tetap hangat. Dan untuk sementara waktu, saya harap Sungmin-ssi untuk tidak bekerja terlebih dahulu. Mungkin pekerjaan anda selama ini sedikit berefek dengan paru anda."

"Ah, Ne…Gamsahamnida dokter. Kalau begitu kami permisi"

**ooOOoo**

"Kyu… Ayo kita lihat bayi Eun Hye…" ajak Sungmin.

"Bayi kita sayang…" ralat Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Chagiya….Bayi kita. Saranghae Kyu,,,"

"Hei….ada apa ini, mengapa kau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta padaku" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Anio…hanya saja, jarang sekali kau mengucapkan kata-kata cinta sebelum aku duluan yang mengucapkan."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengucapkannya lebih sering…Saranghae…Saranghae…Saranghae…Saranghae—"

CUP

"Sudah cukup, Kajja kita lihat anak kita…." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kajja…"

Keluar dari ruang dokter yang memeriksa Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi menuju ruang inkubator bayi dan melihat bayi kecil itu disana. Senyum keduanya merekah melihat pergerakan kecil dari tangan mungil itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kyu…Bayinya perempuan…." Ucap Sungmin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, dikamar Hotel. Mereka masih tinggal di Hotel, Pak Kim masih memerlukan waktu untuk mencari rumah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Chagiya….Kau mengatakannya terus, memang kalau perempuan kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin.

"Dia akan jadi gadis kecil yang paling cantik…." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Ne, Dia akan jadi tuan putri yang begitu cantik"

"Siapa namanya, Kyu…?" tanya Sungmin.

"Eoh? Nama…? Siapa namanya" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyu…Berikan dia nama…" paksa Sungmin.

"Siapa ya…? HeeDong?" ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"Ya! Dia bayi perempuan, Cho Kyuhyun…HeeDong nama bayi laki-laki. Kau kira anakmu itu temannya Dooly, eoh…? Berikan nama yang bagus" kesal Sungmin.

"Jadi siapa? Aku tidak tahu, baru pertama punya anak, aku juga tidak ada persiapan menciptakan sebuah nama" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aish, pikirkan 5 Menit…"

**oOo**

"Bagaimana dengan, Min Hyun… Cho Min Hyun. Joah?" usul Kyuhyun.

"Joahyeo…Ne, Cho Min Hyun…Aku suka Kyu." Senyum Sungmin.

"Kyu…Kapan kita membawa Min Hyun tinggal dengan kita?" Sungmin sudah tidak sabar untuk mengasuh bayi kecilnya.

"Nanti ya sayang…Biarkan ia tumbuh sehat dulu. Lagipula kita perlu mencari rumah dulu dan mencari pengasuh untuk Min Hyun, kau sadarkan kita berdua adalah namja, kita bahkan tidak pernah memegang bayi. Apalagi Min Hyun baru lahir, dia memerlukan orang yang lebih handal. Kita mencari dan biarkan Min Hyun dirumah sakit dulu, ada perawat yang merawatnya. Kita akan berkunjung setiap hari jika kau mau, bagaimana sayang?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Ne…Kyu…Gomawo Chagi…Cup" ucap Sungmin dan mencium Kyuhyun semangat

Drrttt….Drrrttt….

"Sebentar sayang" Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman Sungmin, Sungmin menggeram.

"Yeobosseo?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kami sudah di lobby. Sungjin sudah lapar, Cepat turun!" ucap Eunhyuk dari seberang telepon.

"Chagi, kita sudah ditunggu Eunhyuk Hyung dan Sungjin dibawah. Ayo kita cari makan." Ucap Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin, ia tahu Sungmin sedang kesal.

"Ne…Kajja…"

"Hhahaha…Jangan cemberut sayang. Kajja kita makan dulu, setelah makan kita bermain, oke?"

"Ne~~~~"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pernikahan itu kembali memasuki tahun pertamanya. Tahun pertama, sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bercerai kala itu.

Rumah megah itu kini lebih ramai, bayi kecil mereka sudah mulai memasuki fase yang lebih aktif. Rumah itu kini hanya dipenuhi oleh tawa walaupun terkadang terdengar tangis seorang bayi.

Tawa itu terdengar karena banyak hal, baik itu ulah mereka pribadi. Sungjin dengan kepolosannya, baby Min Hyun yang berceloteh ataupun yang lainnya.

**ooOOoo**

"Hahahaha…Kyuhyun Hyung, sudah…Sudah…Jangan mengelitik Sungjin lagi. Sudah Hyung…" ucap Sungjin geli.

"Rasakan itu adik kecil. Mengapa kau bermain sendiri dengan Min Hyun…Kau tidak memperbolehkan Hyung ikut bermain dengan kalian…" balas Kyuhyun dengan terus menggelitik Sungjin. Persis seperti Sungmin yang tidak tahan di gelitik.

"Itu perintah, Sungmin Hyung…Sungmin Hyung bilang, jika Min Hyun bermain dengan Kyuhyun Hyung…Min Hyun akan jadi maniak game. Soalnya Kyuhyun Hyung hanya akan mengajari Min Hyun bermain PSP."

"Mwo?" kini wajah Kyuhyun fokus pada Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Min Hyun.

"Ah, anio…Kyuhyun-ah. Sungjin bercanda. Kau boleh kok bermain dengan Min Hyun." Jawab Sungmin takut dengan pandangan Kyuhyun.

"Sungjin tidak mungkin bercanda, Min…Kemarikan Min Hyun padaku…" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu dulu Kyu, aku baru ingin bermain dengan Min Hyun." Jawab Sungmin memelas.

Beginilah keadaan dirumah Cho yang baru. Bayi perempuan yang cantik itu adalah sebuah piala yang selalu ingin di pegang dan hanya boleh dimiliki oleh satu orang.

"Kemarikan, Cho Sungmin…Cha, Min Hyun sayang…Main bersama Appa. Hanya bersama Appa" ucap Kyuhyun yang sudah menggendong Min Hyun.

"Kyu/Kyuhyun Hyung~~~~"

"Sungjin-ah…Main bersama Park Ahjumma ne, Park Ahjumma sendirian di dapur. Bantu ne…" Sungjin yang paling mudah untuk di 'usir', dan rencana Kyuhyun sangat tepat berkata terlebih dahulu pada Sungjin.

"Ne, Hyung…." Ucap Sungjin dan berlari mencari Park Ahjumma.

"Kyu…Kita bermain bersama ne…." bujuk Sungmin.

"Kau boleh bermain denganku, tapi nanti. Tidak bertiga dengan Min Hyun, kita bermain berdua. Sekarang aku ingin bermain dengan putriku"

"Mwo? Bukan itu maksudku…Aish, kau ini. Kita bermain bertiga…Boleh ya…Aku juga baru pulang menjaga toko, aku rindu Min Hyun"

Sungmin kini bekerja sebagai penjaga toko bunga miliknya, Kyuhyun membeli toko bunga itu 6 bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun sadar, mungkin Sungmin juga membutuhkan pekerjaan agar ia tidak bosan dirumah, walaupun ada Min Hyun, tetap saja…Sungmin adalah seorang pria, jiwa ingin berdikari itu pasti ada di diri Sungmin. Itu sebabnya, Kyuhyun mengizinkan Sungmin untuk bekerja dengan catatan Sungmin tidak menelantarkan Min Hyun.

Sungmin tidak menelantarkan Min Hyun, terkadang ia akan selalu pulang lebih cepat dan membiarkan pegawainya menjaga toko, kadang sesekali ia juga tidak bekerja untuk menjaga Min Hyun. Atau kadang, Min Hyun yang dibawa ke toko bunganya. Bunga-bunga itu diperoleh dari Kebun Eunhyuk? Bukan, ada tukang kebun lain.

"Baiklah…Kajja…Min Hyun bermain bersama, Appa dan Eomma…Kajja baby kita bermain di depan"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Annyong!"

Teriakan itu seperti tingginya suara Paus, sangat melengking.

"Huwee…Hiks..Hiks..Hiks..Huwe…"

"Ya!" Kyuhyun berteriak juga, ia marah karena suara itu membuat putri kecilnya menjadi menangis.

"Mma…Huwe…Mma…Hikss..Hikss…" bayi Min Hyun merangkak menuju pangkuan Sungmin. Ia beranjak dari pangkuan ayahnya. Ia juga takut dengan ayahnya yang ikut berteriak.

"Mma…Huwe…Mma…Hikss..Hikss…"

"Kyu…Kau menakuti anakmu" ucap Sungmin yang kini sudah menggendong anaknya.

"Si monyet itu dan ikan mokponya yang menakuti anakku, Chagi. Bukan aku…" bela Kyuhyun tidak mau disalahkan.

"Ya! Kami kan hanya memberi salam, mengapa kau berteriak" ucap Eunhyuk yang datang bersama orang yang sudah menjadi pasangannya. Lee Dong hae…seorang pemuda tampan yang ia kenal saat ia berlayar menangkap ikan, Eunhyuk kini menjadi seorang nelayan di Mokpo. Donghae sendiri, adalah seorang direktur tampan yang bekerja di bidang perikanan di Mokpo.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae setidaknya sebulan sekali akan ke Seoul, baik itu urusan bisnis ataupun hal lain. Mereka membeli rumah yang dulu dipunyai oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, yang sudah dijual kembali oleh pasangan Lee Young Jae dan Han Ji Eun. Ternyata impian Sungmin terwujud, rumah itu dibeli oleh Eunhyuk. Dan impian Eunhyuk juga terwujud, menemukan seorang Pria Gay bermarga Lee dan bersedia menikah dengan nya.

"Aigoo….Baby Min Hyun, sini sama ahjussi…" ucap Donghae dengan senyumnya. Innocent Smile.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari anakku, ikan Mokpo." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Wae…Tidak bolehkah, Min Hyun bermain denganku Sungmin Hyung?" tanya Donghae dengan Innocent face nya, mata berairnya dan bibir yang berkedut menahan isakan itu.

"Aish…Ya! Monkey…Jauhkan ikan Mokpomu dari keluargaku. Bisa-bisa rumah ku ini banjir dengan airmatanya." Ucap Kyuhyun geram dengan tingkah Donghae. Donghae adalah Innocent Guy.

"Sudahlah, Kyu…Kita bermain berlima. Sudah lama kita tidak bermain bersama …Kajja Donghae-ah…Kita bermain didalam saja, hari sudah sore. Kasihan Min Hyun. Kajja…"

"Kajja…Hyung" ucap Donghae ceria. Airmata itu sudah menguap sendirinya.

**ooOOoo**

"Carilah seorang anak, Hyung…Kasihan Ikan Mokpo mu itu. Aku bisa gila jika dia terus berdekatan dengan anakku, bahkan Donghae Hyung memaksa untuk dipanggil daddy. Dia anakku, Hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri diluar bersama Eunhyuk.

"Kau kira mencari seorang anak itu mudah? Banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan bodoh, apalagi seperti status kita ini. Bodoh…" balas Eunhyuk.

"Kau kan dulunya seorang detektif…kemudian, apa salahnya jika kau mencoba menjadi staf kependudukan, pasti beres" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bodoh!" Ucap Eunhyuk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tidak bodoh…Mengapa kau selalu mengataiku bodoh" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau orang jenius bodoh" ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Mana ada orang yang jenius-bodoh…Kau yang bodoh Hyung…"

"Ada…dan itu kau, Bod—OH!" Ucap Eunhyuk terkejut karena Sungjin.

"HYUNG!" Sungjin yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan mereka, menjadi murung karena dia mendengar kata bodoh yang ia pikir ditujukan padanya. Ia tidak tahu jika itu ditujukan Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Dan siapapun yang mengatakan Sungjin bodoh, 'seseorang' disana akan bertindak…

"SUNGJIN TIDAK BODOH…KATA SUNGMIN HYUNG, SUNGJIN HANYA POLOS. SUNGMIN HYUNG! EUNHYUK HYUNG DAN KYUHYUN HYUNG MENGATAKAN SUNGJIN BODOH!"

"Ya! Ya! Eunhyuk Hyung Babo…Ini karena kau tidak melihat sekitar" panik Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Ya! Mana aku tahu kalau ada Sungjin disini. Lagipula aku tidak mengatakannya pada dia, Cho Babo!"

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan nasib 'adik' ku karena Sungmin ngambek, kau orang pertama yang masuk alam baka. Atau paling tidak, Ke-bi-ri…"

"Aish…."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Meredam kemarahannya dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman antara mereka dan Sungjin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***** SILENT – END *****_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Author's Note : Terima Kasih sudah membaca ^.^**

**Cha, Oke…Lupakan prosesi pernikahan mereka ya. Semua prosesi pernikahan, samanya. **

**Oya, sepertinya saya lebih suka update malam. Bunyi cik cik cik, dari email masuk seperti musik tersendiri pengantar tidur ^^**

**Author's Note : Part 2.**

**Cha, satu FF selesai. Dan Annyong~~~~~ **

**Saya tidak *hiatus istilahnya?*, tidak…Saya hanya mungkin tidak menulis untuk waktu yang dekat. Apalagi ber chapter. Takutnya saya dikejar hansip kalau lama-lama update, padahal saya memang gak punya waktu.**

**Saya belajar dulu ya…Nanti kalau udah pinter, saya datang lagi. **

**Dipikiran saya, ada GS/Oneshoot. Biasanya saya gantian, bagi yang baru mengenal saya. Kalau FF terakhir BL, berikutnya GS. Dan biasanya juga GS Cuma oneshoot…iya kan…sekali deng pernah berchapter. Sekali doank…**

**Author's Note : Part 3.**

**Selamat yang Lulus UN SMA nya…Yang SMP, sabar ya…Pasti Lulus koq. Tenang z, gak mungkin enggak. **

**Yang tamat SMA…Selamat memasuki kehidupan baru, Perkuliahan. Dan selamat bersedih…Karena SMA itu adalah masa yang paling Indah. Chincaro… Sangat Indah~~~~~**

**Author's Note : Part 4.**

**Type your review for this chapter here…**


End file.
